


Futurebound

by dainty_feinty



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, RP, role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainty_feinty/pseuds/dainty_feinty
Summary: The Atreides are planning something. Something big. And it’s up to Feyd-Rautha and his newfound partner, Amelie, to try and uncover their plan. Meanwhile, Atreides soldier, Jared, senses something is amiss on Caladan.Taken from our RP over onDune Amino





	1. Tensions on Caladan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three of us over on Dune Amino are engaging in a roleplay together. The story seems to be coming along really well, so I thought I would format it into a fanfiction. The Authors are, myself (DaintyFeinty), Amelie Seno, and Noble.  
> I’m writing as Feyd-Rautha, Amelie is writing for their OC, who is a Fremen diplomat, and Noble is writing for their OC, Jared, who is an Atreides Soldier.  
> Keep in mind that each of us aren’t necessarily exchanging paragraphs in a particular order, so be sure to read the header before each paragraph to help you out.

**J** : Caladan, early morning.

A uniformed soldier stood upon a bridge. Rubbing his visibly tired eyes. Surrounded by dark bags. He looked to the left of him. To the river running underneath the bridge. Leading to a lake which a palace silhouette loomed over. 

Jared Fugo, a mere 19 years of age. A single year under his belt in regards of service to the Duke. A boring year. It would also be apparent...that it would be another boring one. 

This poor boy had been on patrol in the city for almost 14 hours. With only two short breaks. Jared took solace in the fact there was only minutes away before he could slam his face into his bed. Not waking up till his next shift.  
_____  
**F** : Today was a very exciting day, for the young Feyd-Rautha. Today was the day his older brother, Glossu Rabban, decided to finally take him to see Caladan.

The spy system the Harkonnens has implemented to Caladan had been operating for the past 10 years. If Feyd-Rautha blew their cover, the Baron, he knew, would be so upset that he could kiss his chance at becoming na-Baron goodbye. 

But of course, how could that stop him from seeing Caladan. On Caladan they have fields of grass, and rivers, and lakes, and mountains. Unlike Giedi Prime, where everything that wasn’t metal was concrete.

The ship landed on a field adjacent to a bridge with which a river ran under. To the outside it seemed to be an ordinary Atreides supply ship. But inside, was the small band of Harkonnens. They emerged, one by one, dressed in clothes, typical of Atreides workmen, and headed for the Palace.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie was a Fremen diplomat. The youngest too, at sixteen. She stood next to Feyd-Rautha, glancing at him up and down. She wouldn’t admit it, but she hated the Harkonnens. However she wouldn’t admit, she admired Feyd-Rautha. He seemed like a breath of fresh air, considering what his brother was.

Her deep blue gaze, looked back at the scenery. She nervously tugged at her shall, a sudden feeling of dread hit her. She took a deep breath.  
_____  
**J** : "Corporal Fugo. Come in" The familiar voice of the Sergeant came through on his communicator. The Man's voice was a guttural growl. Made horse by shouting orders and battle cries from wars long gone. 

It did both wake Jared up as he was about to drop off but also made him see the drop ship. Though he thought nothing of it. Why would he?

The soldier responded "Yes sir?"  
"Get back to the barracks. Double time" the Sargent responded. 

Jared almost slapped himself awake and then jogged back to the barracks. Which wouldn't take too long. About 3 minutes.  
_____  
**F/R** : “Alright, remember, you two need to gather Atreides intel,” Rabban said, “No one will suspect a couple of kids.”

“Just because you think the Atreides are planning something, doesn’t mean it’s against us,” Feyd-Rautha said, “ I’m going to take my time with this and sight see a bit too.”

“Fine. Just make sure you gather as much information as you can,” Rabban sighed, “Atreides soilders are a good source. Especially the younger ones that shouldn’t recognize you. Just be causal and figure out what they are planning. “

“I got it, I got it,” Feyd-Rautha said, “C’mon Amelie.”  
_____  
**J** : He was finally back at the barracks. Jared looked around and was approached by his Sargent. In which he saluted. "Good. I need you to be up another hour. Keep an eye on the ship. You can have more time off till your next shift son" Sergeant said before giving him a signature heavy shoulder pat.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie curtly nodded, she glanced back at Rabban. She kept a bit close. She was a bit unsure about this, considering she was wearing her usual diplomatic clothing. 

As the two walked around, she got a few odd looks. The sudden dread came back, maybe she could ditch the jacket? Amelie wasn’t sure. She occasionally glanced back, with her blue hues. Only to realize, it would make matters worse.  
_____  
**J** : Once the Sergeant left. Jared made silent curses within his mind. Yawning loudly as he could now barely keep himself standing. Placing his left hand upon the pommel of his rapier and walked to a metal pillar. Discreetly leaning against it.  
_____  
**F** : “Why are you being so fidgety? If you act confident and calm, people will stop staring,” Feyd-Rautha said, “Or is something else bothering you? You seemed like you might have been nervous before we even got here.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie shot a small glare, “It’s nothing, I’m just feeling out of place.” Even on Giedi Prime, nobody stared as much. It made her usual calm, stoic demeanor, feel unsettled. She let out a long sigh, “I feel as though something might happen and I don’t if it will be for the good.” Her gaze finally settled on Feyd-Rautha’s.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha pursed his full lips, taking in the statement.  
“One should trust their gut feeling,” he finally said. “But it’s not like we are going to have another chance at this. Plus I need to score as many brownie points as I can with my uncle.” He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Let’s just promise to be extra cautious.” 

As they walked, they passed by an Atreides solider who was maybe about 30 years old. She looked nice enough.  
“Maybe you should go talk to her. She might recognize me, though, so I’ll be watching from close distance. If you think she knows anything, that is.”  
_____  
**J** : Jared's eyes felt heavier than the ship he was guarding. He stood in a way that he looked standing up. The crisp autumn air blew through the landing port and he raised his scarf.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, slowly walking over. She greeted the guard and smoothly engaged in conversation. When finished, she had gotten some information, using the diplomat excuse. She walked away, after saying farewell of course. She walked back to Feyd-Rautha. She let go of her shall, of which she had been holding onto when the wind started.  
_____  
**J** : Fugo caught two people in his vision before he blinked. Using quite amount of effort to open his eyes again. He stood from the pillar and begun to walk. To nowhere in particular. Just around the landing dock. His hand upon the pommel of his sword.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha flashed Amelie a smile to let her know he was pleased.  
“To be honest, I wasn’t sure at first, but I’m glad you came with us,” he said, smoothing his dark hair back into place, now that the wind stopped its attack on it.  
“You’ve actually proven to be quite useful,” he said, winking in a way that suggested he was just teasing.  
“So, did that guard say anything that requires immediate attention, or should we take a better peak around Caladan first? I must say, the last time I saw this many trees, I must’ve been about 12.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie felt a bit shocked, but she didn’t show it. She had heard something about them planning on taking Arrakis, “I think there might be something, but I would like to investigate more.” She glanced at the trees, “I lived on Arrakis, since I could walk, I’ve only seen them in storybooks.” 

She kept silent after that, she was thinking. The words he said, made her want to blush. She didn’t however. Amelie had always wanted to be a close friend to him and yet she wanted more. She let thought dissipate, for the moment. It just didn’t seem right.  
_____  
**J** : The Sargent's growling voice came through on the communicator once more. "Yes sir?"  
"Keep steady boy. There is a squad heading your to your location. There was no record of a landing today. Keep watch lad. Out."

This somewhat got the adrenaline flowing and would hopefully keep him awake the rest of the hour. Making another pass around the dock. He unclipped the sword from it's sheath. Drawing it ever so slightly, so much so it couldn't be noticeable. Just in case. Hopefully...there would never be a case.  
_____  
**F** : “Hmm, well there’s always time after to look at trees, I suppose,” he said, “I’ve never been to Arrakis before. I always assumed they had at least some trees scattered around. Even on Giedi Prime we have some trees, though not nearly as tall and pretty as these.” 

Feyd-Rautha studied Amelie for minute. He really didn’t know much about her and suddenly found it strange that he had felt so at ease and comfortable around someone that he knew so little about.  
“Where to next, then?” He asked, breaking the silence.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie shrugged, “I don’t know.” She shrugged slightly. She glanced at him, a small smile gracing her features. Amelie heard someone, probably Rabban, come up to them. She was suddenly quiet again, knowing this couldn’t be good.  
_____  
**F/R** : “Pssst, Feyd,” a voice hissed behind him. Feyd-Rautha turned back, seeing his brother with some kind of cloth wrapped around his head.  
“Why are wearing that? It makes you look extra stupid!” He whisper-yelled back.  
“People will recognize me!” Rabban replied.  
“We’ve been walking around for awhile now and no one has recognized me.”  
“But I’m more well known than you!”  
“You wish.”  
Rabban sighed, “Just listen alright, I think they might be on to us.”  
“Really?”  
“I don’t know, but a few of the guards have been staring.”  
“That’s what guards do, genius.”  
“At the ship, smartass!”  
“So what, we bail already?”  
“Well, I was thinking we would just take a guard with us first and question them.”  
“Why is everything always so violent with you. I know what ‘question them’ really entails. No. Amelie here has already gotten us information and I’m sure she can get us more. Just wait awhile longer and trust us.”  
_____  
**J** : Tapping impatiently on the pommel of his sword. The sliding doors to the dock opened as a squad as told by the Sargent armed with lasguns and swords, just like Jared marched out in fashion beginning to separate and take strategic positions around the ship. 

Jared was relived. "Hey corporal. Catch" just managing to turn and catch a capsule. Fumbling it between both hands. Jared looked at it. An energy capsule. "Your with us till further notice young'n" swallowing the pill. Jared felt a surge of energy, his tiredness leaving almost immediately. "Don't worry lad. You'll be getting a the day off after this" the other soldier said. Which Jared nodded, smiled and begun to patrol.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie quickly jerked her head up, “They might be planning something on Arrakis, they’ve been talking with the Emperor.” She held a cautious bite in her voice. She knew the Harkonnens had been mining for Spice there, so when Rabban had the look of disbelief on his face, she continued, “So, if you value the power of controlling the Spice Melange, I would suggest heading my word.” She sounded like a wolf and if Rabban would be stupid enough to not head her words, she’d surely bite.  
_____  
**J** : Jared approached the back of the ship, beginning to inspect it. Nothing out of the ordinary. A simple vessel. Big and able to carry many a person and cargo. "Hmm..." The boy begun to walk up to the front taking him a minute or so to do. Something about this didn't feel right. 

He'd never been the type to think negatively about situations. On normal circumstances he'd suspect a mishap in shipping records. Or perhaps a random visit from a noble. But...this felt off.  
_____  
**F/R** : “This is more dire than I thought,” Rabban said, “We’ll need to get back to the ship so we can leave to inform the Baron. But the heighliner in space won’t be leaving for a few more hours. I guess we’d better head back anyway.”  
“Sounds good to me,” Feyd-Rautha said, following after Rabban.

After a few minutes of walking in an uncomfortable silence, Rabban suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Feyd-Rautha to bump into him. “What is it?” He turned to look around his brother at the ship, “Kull Wahad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do keep in mind that these were written in a back and forth manner without much proof reading, so go easy on us.  
> Remember that you can check out the original on [Dune Amino](http://aminoapps.com/c/dune).


	2. New Orders

**A** : Amelie quickly walked after them, she glanced at the group then the ship. She glanced at Rabban, “What are we going to do?” She asked hushed. She glanced Feyd-Rautha, then the ship.  
_____  
**J** : Jared then walked all the way around to the other side. Where the cargo door was open. Usual for such ships. He entered it. Just wandering about. He had a right to be here. He was guarding the dock and furthermore the barracks and this was a ship that had landed into his and the soldiers' dominion  
_____  
**F/R** : “Maybe we should go back,” Feyd-Rautha said, “I’m sure they haven’t noticed us yet.”  
“But that’s our ship they’re in!” Rabban hissed, “If they start getting into everything, they’ll find our documents!”  
“You don’t possibly mean the documents with our _names_ on them that we brought for the Spacing Guild, do you??”  
“...”  
“You should have taken those with you!” Feyd-Rautha hissed back, “Great! So what, our choices are to either A) walk away and hope they don’t start going through everything, or B) storm in there, and what, kill everyone before taking off?!”  
“I like option ‘B’” Rabban calmly stated.  
“Of course you like option ‘B’. Well, I’ve got a couple of knives stashed away in my boots, and we have a Fremen with us. But is it really best for us to go in and attack Atreides soilders?”  
_____  
**J** : The young soldier looked for something yet nothing. He had to find proof his bad feeling was not just his tiredness catching up to him.

Rooting through small files and stuff like that. Thankfully being ignored by the crew of the ship.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie kept silent, she then got an idea. She walked over to the ship slowly, she ignored the glances and got into the file section. She saw the soldier. She now spoke, “Excuse me? What are you doing on the Emperor’s ship?” She held a fake bite in her voice.  
_____  
**J** : "Excuse you?" Jared replied as he turned around. "The emperor's ship?" He asked. He had been dealing with citizens all day and night. This was not going to work on him. He'd heard this trick before. 

"The Emperor here in the flesh? Then by all means. Bring him here and prove it and I shall leave, little lady" he said. Although he tried putting on the signature commanding voice of the guard. His face was one of the least threatening things about him.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie shook her head, “Oh? Don’t you know? I’m one of his Fremen diplomats, I’m here to keep relations peaceful,” she pulled out her papers, “There’s my papers and did you know you could possibly commit a crime rifling through papers?” She was trying to get him off the ship.  
_____  
**J** : "As a soldier of house Atradies. I have a duty to protect Caladan, duke and their interests. Considering this ship is in fact on Caladan. Let me remind you. Uninvited. You'd expect people to be suspicious."

He bowed politely "although I have only heard of your people by rumour and it is an honor to meet you" he did indeed walk past the girl and to the dock. Giving her a last wave before turning to walk to one of his superiors. "There is a Fremen here. Imagine that Corporal..."  
"Yes...I had a run in with her while investigating the ship. I'd recommend keeping an eye on her." He replied as he turned to walk back to the ship. However on the other side to the cargo door. Letting out a large exhale. 

Jared was indeed a strong willed, charismatic young man. But he has serious self doubt issues about every situation he is in. Including the one with the Fremen just then.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie had walked out, nodding in greeting to the corporal. She quickly left, grabbing Feyd-Rautha and telling Rabban to follow her. She soon said, “Look, I got them off the records, but they’re still onto us. I don’t suggest killing them, could any of you get a hold of the Baron, so he can get us out of here?” She was now grasping at straws.  
_____  
**J** : Jared rested his back against the ship hull.  
He looked up to the now yellow sky. With pinkish and reddish clouds in the air. The sun rise would be beautiful this morning  
_____  
**F** : “We aren’t supposed to use long-range communication here, they could be listening in. Our only chance of contacting the Baron is on that heighliner,” Feyd-Rautha said, “We’re stuck.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, cursing to herself. She glanced at Feyd-Rautha, she was somewhat worried. She, was now out of ideas. She cursed under her breath.  
_____  
**J** : Jared's hour was almost up. He was eager. He then walked to the cargo door again. Smiling to himself as he got eager. Now he was just wasting time till he was able to leave.  
_____  
**F/R** : “I still vote plan ‘B’” Rabban said.  
“Maybe we can just...go in.” Feyd-Rautha said, “As long as they don’t recognize us, we should be able to leave, right?”  
“But how are we going to explain why a supply ship is here when there isn’t supposed to be one here? We’re doing plan ‘B.’”  
“Amelie specializes in diplomacy,” Feyd-Rautha said, “Maybe she could convince them that we just suppliers, or maybe she could get our papers back and we can hijack another ship to take up.”  
Rabban turned to face Amelie, “Well, can you do either of those things?”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, “I’ll try to get you two on and if that doesn’t work then I’ll resort to hijacking.” She walked up to the group, of soldiers and explained that they were suppliers and that next time she would say ahead of time when the ship came back. 

Once they were on, she began checking for people in the ship. When that was settled, she gave a thumbs up to Rabban and stood next to Feyd-Rautha.  
_____  
**F/R/B** : “Nice one, kid,” Rabban said, assuming the piloting position.  
“Have I mentioned that I’m glad you came?” Feyd-Rautha said to Amelie, “My uncle will definitely be angry for awhile upon hearing the news, but once he’s over it I’m sure he’ll be grateful for what you’ve done for us.” 

The ship took off into space and landed in heighliner. They then presented their documents to the Guild agents and proceded to the communications department. Rabban contacted the Baron and told him all they knew. 

“You left without knowing when they were planning all this?!” The Baron barked through the speaker.  
“Ah, yes-we’ll uhm, we ugh, we had to leave. They might have been on to us,” Rabban admitted. An audible sigh rang through the speaker.  
“I need you find out more details. I cant just confront the Emperor with this. We need _details_ Rabban, _details_.”  
“What should we do then, m’Lord?”  
“I see now that I can’t trust you with something this important. Send Feyd down with that girl, the one who seemed to have just fixed all your problems for you.”  
“Yes m’Lord, I’m sorry, m’Lord.” There was a click on the other end that signified that the Baron had closed communications. Feyd-Rautha turned to look at Amelie.  
_____  
**J** : It was finally time. The time the poor soldier had been awaiting for a day. He stood before his bed. He had deposited his lasgun in the armoury. He took off his uniform, said a quick prayer and entered the comfortable bed. Falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie glanced at Feyd-Rautha, then Rabban she put a hand on Rabban’s shoulder and walked out with Feyd. She occasionally glanced at him and when they walked in the Baron was talking with someone. Probably Piter. She knocked on the door quietly, “Is this a bad time Baron?” She asked.  
_____  
**J** : Jared continued to sleep. Though it was not a pleasant sleep. Discomfort reigned. In his mind dreams of a terrible nature plagued him. The self doubt had manifested once more. Pessimistic premonitions of seas boiling, rivers or blood flooding the streets. Castle Caladan in ruins. This happened more than one would think.  
_____  
**B/P** : The Baron had made a temporary room for himself on the heighliner. He brought in a few of his curtains and paintings from his study back home. He had them bring his entire bed too, as no other bed really seemed to help his aching back as his did.  
He truly hated trips such as these and would have opted not to go, except this time they were bringing his youngest, and admittedly, favorite nephew. If something-anything happened to him...he didn’t know what he would do. He had to make sure, himself, that everything was going smoothly.  
So far, though, the Baron thinks, nothing seems to be going smoothly. The only reason things turned out for the better was due to that Fremen the Baron allowed on. Usually, he wouldn’t trust a Fremen as far as he could throw one, but this one, this Amelie, has proven herself.  
“I told you, you shouldn’t have left Rabban in charge of this,” Piter said, “And I also said that this situation was going to be bad, Baron.”  
“What would you like me to say, Piter? ‘You were right and I was wrong?’ You’d probably orgasm on the spot, wouldn’t you?”  
“You really think I enjoy your praise that much? Think again, Baron, because I-“  
A knock sounded at the door. “Is this a bad time Baron?”  
“Perfect timing,” the Baron called out, then he muttered, “Anything to shut him up.” Piter gave the Baron an awful frown as a shutter ran through his body. Anyone in their right mind would have ran from him.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie noticed the uneasiness between the two. She soon said, “I’ve been told you wanted to see me.” Her blue eyes peaked in interest. She noticed Piter staring her up and down, she glanced at him a bit unamused. She could sense, he would give her hell later.  
_____  
**B** : “Yes, I need you and Feyd to go back down onto Caladan. I’ve already spoken with the Guildsmen and they are willing to wait here another day or so. Just, don’t be longer than that, the price of keeping them here is quite expensive. You need to come back with details about what exactly they are planning, why they planning it, and when they are planning it. And most importantly, you need to come back with Feyd, alive and well. If you don’t, you’ll have a life of misery and suffering to look forward to. Is that clear?”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, “Yes sir.” She said. She quickly walked out, soon going to find Feyd. She found him, seeing him in his room. She knocked on the door, she opened it and he stood there with his shirt off. She was now mumbling apologies and blushing.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha watched Amelie for a moment, taking in a gulp of of air to compensate for his sudden shortness of breath. He turned away quickly and clicked his tongue, “There’s a reason why they say the phrase ‘You may come in’, you know,” he cursed at himself silently, suddenly regretting the harsh way he had spoken. “I was just changing into something a bit more...me.” He put on a form-fitting black pleather leotard with built in shoulder pads. His legs were bare except a couple of stylish knee-pads and black riding boots that matched. He turned back, “What was so urgent?”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, “We are going back to Caladan to get more information, Baron’s orders.” She seemed a bit homesick, both planets felt odd, considering where she was from it was nothing but desert. She glanced at him, smiling slightly.  
_____  
**F** : “I guess I can cut the disguise bit, then. I get the feeling that the only people who would recognize me would be the Red Duke, the Lady Jessica, and maybe some high ranking officials. But even if they do, at this point I’m just thinking, who cares if they know that we know, obviously if they really are planning on taking Arrakis from us, we were going to find out eventually, anyway. When we arrive let’s just confront them about this. Unless you think that’s a bad idea, I trust your judgment on this,” he shrugged, uncertainty clouding his mind. He hoped passing the decision to Amelie would be the best course of action.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie thought for a moment, “I think we should confront them, we could get more information if we directly confront the higher ups, than a single guard.” She was quite known as a Diplomat, mostly due to her being the youngest one and being a Fremen. She could slip in with ease.  
_____  
**A** : Feyd-Rautha flashed her a broad smile, “Bold, confident, and not afraid of authority,” Feyd-Rautha said, “I like it.”  
He walked out of his room with her, “Lets get back in the ship then, shall we?”  
_____  
**J** : Jared awoke. His eyes wide and his bare chest glistened with sweat. The poor boy's soldier's heart raced as he slid from his bed. Sitting over the edge. The sun blared through the window. It was around midday now.

Rubbing his now less tired eyes. He stood and begun to get dressed. Walking out to refresh himself, grab a caffeine shot and head to the training room.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, soon walking with Feyd-Rautha to the ship. She had told one of the officials at the docking station to send word if they could. She walked onto the ship, only to see Piter standing in it. Amelie glanced at him, quirking a brow, “Can I help you?” She asked.  
_____  
**F/P** : “Polite, yet still pesky,” Piter said, “The Baron sent me here to pilot the ship and stay to keep watch of it so you two don’t loose your ticket off this planet.”  
“Your face is one of the most known in the universe,” Feyd-Rautha said.  
“Well, I’ll be wearing a scarf around most of face and if people ask, Piter will say that he’s Amelie’s mother or something of that sort. One wouldn’t question that, my eyes being her same hue of blue.”  
“I suppose so,” Feyd-Rautha said. Piter sat down at the controls and sighed.  
“The Baron really needs to keep his worrying in check. If he wasn’t so bad, he probably would’ve sent someone else to help you two. But that’s the price to pay for having so much of his trust, I suppose.” He ignited the engine, the start of their decent back onto Caladan.


	3. Mixed Signals

**A** : Amelie wasn’t too pleased, Piter seemed to give off a vibe, that was smarmy almost. She glanced at him and said, “I wouldn’t suck on your tit, even if you were my Mother.” She watched his demeanor after that. Amelie knew Piter was reacting to what she said. He was a bit miffed.  
_____  
**J** : "What do you mean boy?" The Sergeant growled through pants. Shortly before the hiss of a shield being hit with a blade. It was his own. Both he and the Jared stood shirtless. Their uniform top and padding under cuirass were folded to the side of the arena in which the two now circled one another.

"I think that something bad is going to happen. Violence sir "

The two stood. Rapiers drawn thrusting and parrying their blades with precision and speed. A usual tactic with this weapon was to use cunning. Feint regularly for a mistimed block and then strike. The main aim was for your opponent to simply walk into your blade. As the speed at which the rapiers were thrust would never in a million cycles penetrate a shield.  
_____  
**F/P** : Piter‘s hand froze over the controls. Feyd-Rautha smiled at Piter in a way that implied he was anticipating a response. Piter looked at Amelie with a face that had both amusement and bewilderment written on it. “What an awful child you are. It’s a good thing I am not your mother or perhaps I would send you to a discipline school. Do remember, my status, and especially my status with the Baron next time you decide to open your mouth.”  
Feyd-Rautha leaned in and whispered, “I wont let him do anything, don’t worry.”  
____  
**A** : Amelie tilted her head and crossed her arms. She would keep her mouth shut. She smirked slightly, whispering back, “I can handle myself.” She pulled back from his ear and then walked to check for the important papers they needed.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha stiffened slightly. No one ever talked to him like that before. Everyone always seemed to walk on eggshells around him. He wasn’t sure whether he should remind her of his heritage or thank her for finally treating him like he was normal. He decided to keep quite and listen to the almost rickety sounds the ship made while descending.  
_____  
**J** : Jared didn't move. His face was blank he seemed distracted. Looking into nowhere. The words "For Caladan, For Atredies and my unborn child" a woman yelled these words. He didn't recognize the voice in his mind. 

The distraction then gave the Sergeant a chance to deliver a large thrust. Which hit Fugo's shield. Making him jump and fall. As he fell he rolled backwards and knelt, turning off his belt "you yield? Daydreaming will get you killed lad" the Sergeant growled.

Fugo reached down discretely to his boots. "An Atreides soldier never yields" in a flash. Fugo drew his boot knives slashing upwards with the left to bring his opponents rapier up. Allowing him to a ascend. Slashing horizontally with the blade in his right hand. 

The Sergeant did not expect this and to be honest. He was impressed. The shield hissed once more as the boot knife came into contact with it. 

Fugo met the Sergeant way before he became a soldier. Nearly ten years ago.  
Sergant Urban, the growl as he known by his men. Met young Jared Fugo when he was just 10 years old. Urban was a close friend to Jared's father and had served with him in many a campaign before he retired and settled to raise his family. 

It was a small gathering of army friends a the Fugo household. Music played, people drunk and smoked tobacco from long wooden pipes. Twas a merry day indeed. Although young Jared was given some money and a bottle of his favourite carbonated water, was told to head out for a couple hours. However, the young boy did not follow that rule and hid in the home. Sneaking the homemade food that his mother and wives of the army mates had brung. He even got thirsty and poured himself a small bit of wine into his now empty bottle. That was when he was found under the food table by the Sergeant. 

"My my what do we have here?" The strange man asked rhetorically. Jared tried to crawl away out of fear he'd be punished. But this man proved to strong and grabbed the boy by his collar.

"Is that wine? What's your name little soldier?"  
"J...Jared Fugo s...sir"  
The Sergeant smiled.  
"Wine is only for men, are you a man yet lad?" he asked to which the scared Jared shook his head.  
"Well if you're his son, you soon will be my boy" 

Urban looked across the room. Seeing Jared's father speaking with another friend of his. "Adolf, I believe this belongs to you" the Sergeant called and Adolf turned his head. Immediately seeing his son and wearing a frown. The man walked. His cane tapping the ground. Walking over with his signature limp on his right leg.

"Jared. Why are you here? Me and your mother gave you explicit orders to get lost"  
His words weren't loud. They never were. It was the cold tone that he gave off.

Jared tried to mumble his apologises but Urban lifted him to his shoulders. "Let him alone friend. This little soldier thinks he is man enough to drink wine. He is man enough to stay."

Adolf grew angry. His stoney face didn't show it but he gripped his cane harder. "Wine Jared... Me and your mother are going to have a talk with-"

Three high dings came from a person making a toast. Bringing silence to the room as everyone unanimously turned. It was Jared's mother holding the glass and the spoon. The kind hearted woman, the most pure and most warm of a character. She thanked everyone for their attention and approached her husband. Urban letting the boy down. Silence still followed the room. "I have an announcement to male" her honeyed voice paused to inhale as a bright and big smile shone on her beautiful face "I am with child" she said and as soon as the last syllable was heard. The place erupted into cheers. Adolf now brung his son into the family hug. No longer mad at anything.  
Urban fondly remembers this day. Not only as the day he met his God child. But because he never saw Adolf as happy as that day again.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie smirked to herself, knowing that his reaction was priceless. She found documents needed to get on Caladan successfully. She placed them next to Piter, she glanced at him. Soon trailing back to Feyd-Rautha. She noticed his door was locked, when she knocked on the door there was no answer. She did so again and another, yet it produced no answer. The Baron’s words came back and she spoke, “Are you okay?”  
_____  
**F** : “Really? Really? We’re doing this now?” Feyd-Rautha spoke at himself, locking his door behind him, after rushing into his room. He always had to over-analyze things, didn’t he? The more he thought about Amelie the more confused he felt, but now his confused feelings were beginning to turn into more amorous ones.  
He went to the sink and swung the ‘cold’ handle to its limit, splashing the water across his face. “Honestly,” he chided himself.  
After he felt that his face had been thoroughly assaulted by the water, he turned it off and pat his face dry with a hand towel. He took in a long breath, smoothing back the pieces of his hair that had gotten wet, then he looked downward where his leotard ended, feeling angry with himself. “Shit.” He threw down the hand towel in frustration then looked at the clock. “I guess I’ve got time..” He turned on the shower, undressing while the water heated up. Once he was in, the loud noise of the water running, drowned out all the exterior sounds of the ship.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie heard the water running, a rush of relief came, “Okay he’s alive.” She said to herself. She waited until the water stopped and knocked on the door again, “Feyd? Are you okay?” She went to lean on the door and it opened. She glanced at him, regaining her nearly lost footing.  
_____  
**J** : The Sergeant pushed away and threw his Rapier to one of the surrounding off duty guards. Also deactivating his shield. Pulling a curved knife from it's scabbard. He smirked as he looked to his underling. Though again was surprised when the Jared threw the knife. Slicing through the air before he backhanded it with his own blade mixed with a yell of fury as he saw Jared advance. He brought up his knife in a defensive posture. The two locked knives and neither gaining ground. Slashing and parrying for what seemed like ages.  
Jared then jumped back, dodging a horizontal slash to his chest. Walking back, awaiting Urban to attack. Walking to his fallen rapier though looking like it wasn't planned. 

Urban charged. Both hands on his knife as he advanced. Lifting the hilt with the tip of his boots. He lifted it up and kicked it at the Sergeant. Advancing as he did his boot knife came close to the man's throat. "This time I win...sir" he panted. He said, then the hairs on his chin tingled. As he now knew that the Sergeant had his own knife inches from the corporal's chin.

"Not a win. But your first draw.”

The two had a laugh. But cut short as the Sergeant left the room. As well as the soldiers leaving Fugo alone. 

He sighed and he thought to himself in his seclusion now. Those words. That woman. Who is it?  
_____  
**F** : “‘Am I okay?’ Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” Feyd-Rautha answered. “Why were you leaning against my door?”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie shrugged, “You just seemed off, because of what I said.” She offered a small smile, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha’s eyebrows drew together, creating a small wrinkle between them. He pushed her hand off of him, frowning, “Don’t think your words have something special on me, Fremen.” He turned and started to walk away, heading towards Piter.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie was now a bit angry, “What was that for?” He kept walking. Getting more and more angry as he kept on walking. When he got to Piter, her rage burst like a balloon. Her blue gaze turned icy, “Are you just in a pissy mood, because I don’t treat you the way most do? If you are, let me make one damn thing clear: I’ve dealt with people like you in the Emperor’s court and by damned if I’m gonna have some Harkonnen push me to the brink of quitting like they did. I am a force to be reckoned with.”  
_____  
**F/P** : “Oooh, a force to be reckoned with, eh?” Feyd-Rautha said, derision clear in his voice. “Okay,” He said smiling cloyingly, “Hows about you me engage in some knife-to-knife combat once we get back from this place?” He leaned into her face, dropping his voice down to a low whisper, “We’ll see how much of a force you really are.”  
Piter looked over at the two, he knew Feyd-Rautha had the tendency to be a bit manic when upset, and he really hoped he wouldn’t have to defuse anything between them.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie snipped right back at him, “Perhaps we will.” She then stormed off. She slammed the door once she got to her room. She flopped on the small bed, she didn’t get out. Her gaze drifted and she went to sleep, she heard Feyd’s footfalls come up to the door. She kept her eyes closed and waited. Once he got close, she gripped his wrist, “What do you want?” She asked, opening her eyes.  
_____  
**F** : “Act towards others in the manner at which you would hope others would act towards you,” Feyd-Rautha said, “It’s from the O.C. bible. I’ve never read it myself, but my mother would often repeat her favorite quotations to me as a child.” He went ahead and sat down on her bed. “I guess I haven’t been following her advice very well today,” he said sheepishly. He felt shame in apologizing, but he knew there was more honor in it than shame. He gulped softly, “I’m sorry.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie sat up, she looked away, for a moment mustering up the courage to say something that was not harsh. She finally looked back at him, “I accept your apology.” She said softly.  
_____  
**F** : “Good.” Feyd-Rautha said, his voice tight. He got up stiffly, and went to walk out the door, calling behind him, “We’re leaving soon, so be ready.”  
_____  
**J** : It was Jared’s day off. He was going to use it. He sat in the mess hall. Eating his breakfast. Just thinking, about his dreams and the future. He sighed in a state of melancholy.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie only nodded, she got up and found some new clothes. Soon putting them on, she took the shall she wore and walked out wrapping it around her waist and chest.  
_____  
**F/P** : _Crrrkkkkk_  
There was crackling on the intercom speakers.  
“Attention,” called out Piter’s high tenor, “We are departing the ship now, so unless you care to be left behind, you have 5 minuets. I’ve landed inside a secluded area in a forest here, so don’t worry about being seen just yet.”  
Feyd-Rautha advanced down the hallway towards the exit, stopped briefly at Amelie’s door wondering if he should wait for her.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie walked out, her curly, chestnut hair held up in a high bun. A strand of curls fell neatly across her face. She was planning on talking directly with the higher ups, so she had to look at least decent. She noticed Feyd-Rautha and smiled before walking out.  
_____  
**F/P** : Feyd-Rautha fell into pace walking next to Amelie. He stayed silent, the only noise being the repetitive clack-clacking noise his boots made against floor.  
“There you two are,” Piter said, “Before we head straight to the big-shots, I was thinking we could try questioning one of their newer, younger recruits first. They’re a lot easier to get information from.”  
“You’re just making that up so you’ll have an excuse to try out one of your poisons,” Feyd-Rautha protested.  
“I’m saying that because I’m sure it would please the Baron if we were able to finish our job here without making too much of a fuss. I have a list of recruits here,” Piter smacked an armful of folders onto his chest. Feyd-Rautha grabbed them before they fell, and opened up the first one on top. ‘Jared Fugo’ it read, below it being a list of rather unnecessary information such as blood type and allergies. “He has the day off today, I thought we could try tracking him down.”  
_____  
**J** : Jared sneezed. He then went back to eating his meal. Noe reading from a local newsletter from his battalion. Most would do this. As battalions will actually act as a sort of community. Which was needed when limited to access to other people outside the military.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded curtly, she wouldn’t argue with Piter. However, she wasn’t going to let him torture an innocent soul. She continued walking with the group thinking to herself. She glanced at Feyd smiling.  
_____  
**J** : Jared took a trip to the outer walls. A small pack of food and a bottle of carbonated water. It was always his favourite. He had his lasgun and his Ulak. He'd left his other equipment in the barracks. He sat on a nice grassy hill overlooking a cove. Where he would fire pot shots at the rocks. Just for fun. It was his day off. And he was going to use it well  
_____  
**F/P** : Feyd-Rautha glanced down upon seeing Amelie smile at him. _Dear goodness_ , he thought, _Her hair looks charming today._  
_We are on a mission_ , Feyd-Rautha reminded himself. _No time for thoughts like those._  
Besides, he couldn’t tell if she was the type of girl to be up for a fling, or if she was the kind that needed more.  
But it’s not like he could ever marry someone not of the Great Houses, she surely knows this. And his uncle would surely disapprove of a Fremen concubine. Not like she would ever consent to be a Harkonnen concubine anyway, he thinks.  
So if we did start something and then cut ties, she wouldn’t be upset, would she?  
He sighed again. He cares too much. His brother could go and say anything to get someone to sleep with him, and then he could just throw them away the next day like they were nothing. Why couldn’t he be more like that? Why does he even have to care so much about about consent? He could be like his uncle and take whatever he wanted from someone.  
But then he remembered how much he hates them.  
_I should never be like them. Maybe after the mission I’ll tell her what I’m thinking._  
He continued to followed Piter out until they reached a small hovering vessel that would fit one big person or two smaller people.  
“You two will take this out by the city, ideally your looking for one of the soldiers from the folders that are off-duty today, but if you run into someone on duty, that’s fine too, just remember that those ones are armed,” Piter tossed a messager bag to Feyd-Rautha, “For the files.”  
_____  
**A** : -time skip-

Amelie had been pleading with the higher ups for hours. She had tried every diplomatic play in the book, but to no avail. Finally walking back on the ship, she looked like a total wreck. Her bun was frayed with strands of hair everywhere. She caught Feyd out of the corner of her eye, “Yes?” She said.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha came up to Amelie, pushing her loose pieces of hair out of her face and behind her ears.  
“It’s pretty messed up that they won’t even tell you what is going on concerning your own home planet.”  
He let out a short laugh, “I guess now you can see why we aren’t huge fans of House Atreides.” He pursed his lips in thought, “Do you want to spend time together tonight? Maybe go look at those trees we were taking about? There’s a lake nearby too, I bet they don’t have those on Dune.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, “Yeah that would be great.” She and Feyd got off the ship and walked into the forested area. She then glanced at him, as he stopped. She noticed he had taken her hand, their fingers intertwined. She smiled, “Is everything okay?”  
_____  
**F** : “Yeah, everything is good, it’s just,” he bit his lip, “I was thinking that since we are both here is this situation together, we should make the best of it.” He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. “The trees smell so good. If I ever become Baron, I’ll have more trees planted on Giedi Prime.” He looked at her seriously, “Anyway, my point is that fate has brought us together for a reason, and we should take advantage of that.” He looked pointedly and purposefully at her lips, raising an eyebrow almost comically to lighten up the mood, so she wouldn’t feel pressured.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie felt butterflies rise in her stomach. She slowly walked back and kissed his lips. She moved her hands to his cheeks. Tilting her head slightly, she pulled away. Her blue hues, glancing into his.  
_____  
**F** : A typical Feyd-smile consisted of a quick flash of teeth that disappeared only a moment after. But this time, his smile grew slowly on his face, his expression filled with nearly childish excitement. He leaned in, deepening the kiss this time. After pulling away he fell backwards onto the grassy ground, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. “Life is good.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie laid next to him, she nodded to what he said. She sighed contently and moved a hand to his cheek. Her gaze didn’t leave him.  
_____  
**F** : He laid with her and enjoyed the silence for a bit. There’s something special about not doing anything except enjoying the presence of another being. But finally he decided to break the silence.  
“So tell me about yourself. How did you become a diplomat? And why?”  
_____  
**J** : Jared was gonna start his shift early. He was fed up with not doing anything. After he was by the cove. He walked to the local soldiers pub and a had a pint or two of lager. Then he had a few hours sleep. Dreamless. Now he stood, fully awake. Fully dressed and now fully alert. 

Jared took a walk to the upper floors of the base. Which overlooked everything and gave a good view to Castle Caladan.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie smiled, “My father was one, I used to beg him to go with on his trips.” She sighed, “He died a few years back, that’s when I got asked to take his place. I went to diplomat school and the rest is history.” She smiled running a hand through his hair.  
_____  
**F** : He scrunched his nose at the touch of his hair, he was overly sensitive there so any little touch felt amazing. He then rolled himself over on top of her, laying down with his head on her chest, carful not to put his full weight in her body. “Pet my hair more,” he purred.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie did so, for several minutes. She whispered in his ear, sweet nothings. She let him do what he wanted with her in return. Her hands softly running through his hair.  
_____  
**J** : Jared patrolled the outer walls now. He was alone. Which he liked, no thoughts running through his mind. Just enjoying the peacefulness. As noone could see him. He had his tunic unbuttoned and the top few buttons of his shirt undone.  
_____  
**F** : He had his face buried now in the crook of her neck, placing a few kisses occasionally. “Mm tired,” he mumbled, “Walk with me to my room?”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, “Okay.” She walked behind him, taking his hand. When they got back, Amelie kissed Feyd-Rautha on the lips. She pulled back, glancing at him.  
_____  
**F** : “Okay, I lied. I’m not ready to sleep yet,” he smiled slyly, “Stay anyway?”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, she walked up to him. She took his hand, she laid her head on his chest, as he brought her in.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha lifted her chin up, gazing into her eyes. They were so strange and so foreign looking, yet he found himself getting lost in their beauty.  
He tilted his head sideways and blinked slowly as a cat might do, asking a silent question.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie kissed him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. In a flash they were on the bed. Amelie smiled in between kisses. 

-time skip-

She laid next to him, both were naked and sweaty. She laid awake, touching his face.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha’s face was relaxed, a soft smile resting comfortably on his features. He took in slow, rhythmic breaths that matched the way he was feeling. Comforted. At ease. Tranquil.  
But soon the time caught up to him, and he realized it was late and that they needed to get some sleep before the morning came.  
He took Amelie’s hand from his face, kissed it and set it down next to her. After getting up out of bed, he went and grabbed two sets of clean pajamas from his dresser.  
“I’m going to hop in the shower real quick,” he said, “Care to join me?”  
_____  
**J** : Jared looked to the bright moon. Still his state of melancholy didn't let up. He was gonna be up for another 10 hours. This time he remembered to bring a energy capsule.  
"Moon be my companion in this lonely night" he spoke aloud. Although his voice in was a smooth purr as he let out a sigh. Proceeding to look down and walk around the outer walls  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, soon following him. She smiled, walking into the shower. She stood there watching him, sort of unsure what to do now.  
_____  
**F** : “I figured we would just rinse off, but,” he turned around, opening up a cabinet that was built into the large shower, pulling out a bottle, “We might as well use soap while we’re in here.”  
He poured a bit of the liquid onto a cloth, handing it to Amelie, and then got one for himself. If he had the energy, had might have been a bit more affectionate, washing Amelie himself, or a bit more silly, splashing her with water. But at this point he was tired and ready to sleep.  
He thought it worthwhile, though, to study her for a bit. He hadn’t taken the time to really look closely at her body before. He hummed to himself. _Beautiful,_ he thought.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, taking the soap and washing herself. She let the water hit her, after scrubbing soon getting out and walking back to the room. She noticed Piter standing in the doorway, she clutched at the towel. She stood half frozen and then Feyd-Rautha came from the bathroom. She stood there, a bit unsure.  
_____  
**F/P** : Feyd-Rautha stood frozen for a second, embarrassment creeping up his face. But then he remembered that this was Piter of all people.  
“Want to join us?”  
“Ha ha,” Piter droned sarcastically. He then walked over to the bed and sat on one edge, completely unfazed. He had probably walked in on worse things before with the Baron, Feyd-Rautha thought, a shutter running down his spine as he shoved that thought as far away as he possibly could. Poor Piter.  
“I actually have some new orders from the Baron,” he took out a couple of energy capsules, tossing them to Feyd-Rautha. “He’s extremely displeased by your lack of results today, so he’s decided to just take a solider captive and have me interrogate them.”  
“Why tonight?”  
“We can’t very well kidnap someone in broad daylight now can we?”


	4. The Attack

**J** : Jared backed against the wall. Sighing as he cradled his laspistol.  
He groaned and lifted up his shirt. To reveal quite a nice body. However not to show off to an invisible crowd of women acting like cats in heat. But to cool himself off. It was a fairly humid night today  
_____  
**A** : Amelie only nodded, she hadn’t told anyone and she really wasn’t sure if she could. The Duke had asked for her to be sort of a interpreter and be on a council as an advocate for her people. She kept quiet, then Piter left. She quickly got dressed and went after him, “Piter, Piter!” When she got his attention, “Tell the Baron, I know he’s displeased, but he needs to understand he’s enslaving my people and that maybe the Atreides would do better.” She knew what she was saying and would be a death sentence for her.  
_____  
**J** : "Enjoying yourself?" A voice came over his communicator. Jared jumped and lowered his shirt. Picking up his device. "You're spying on me again I see" he replied. The voice on the other side was another soldier. A good friend of Jared called Logan Borial. Just another member of the 38th. He is the sharpshooter to Jared's dueling skill. The man can blow the dick off a squirrel blindfolded from 800m away.

Well...that's what he says  
_____  
**P** : “Hmph,” Piter bristled, “Why don’t _you_ take that up with Baron.” He looked up at Amelie, he face slowly contorting into an perfect expression of distain, “I’m not his errand boy.”  
He fluidly turned on a heel and sashayed away, going down an unused corridor, never once looking back.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, scoffing to herself. She wasn’t to happy at the moment, she walked back to Feyd, and laid next to him. She was wearing a night shirt.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha fiddled with an energy capsule between two fingers, rubbing off part of the glossy coating.  
He turned and looked at Amelie, noticing how her hair had lost most of its curl from the shower.  
Taking her hand, he placed an energy capsule in her palm, then swallowed the one he had been fiddling with. He stretched as the capsule did its work, tiredness dissipating. He stared down solemnly at his hands, becoming lost in thought.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie took the energy capsule, almost cringing when it went down her throat. She sat up, watching him. Amelie hesitated, soon wrapping her arms around him.  
_____  
**F** : “When I’m....if I’m ever Baron,” Feyd-Rautha started, “I’m going to come up with a compromise on Arrakis, assuming we still have it. I never really realized that Fremen are just like us...people. My uncle always talks about them like they are animals and savages and I guess I just took his word for it. But being with you made me realize how wrong he is.” He looked Amelie, his gaze on her firm and steady, “I’m sorry I thought those things about you and your people.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie stared at him, “Feyd,” She spoke his name for the first time “You don’t have to be sorry for anything.” She moved a hand to his cheek.  
_____  
**F** : He forced a small smile. Placing his hand over hers. He looked away.  
“I guess we’ve got a person to go kidnap.” he chuckled slightly, the monotone way he had spoken that sentence felt out of place. “You ready?”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie only nodded, she got up and got dressed quickly. She looked back at Feyd. He seemed to be staring at her, she didn’t say a word.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha kept quiet. He was in a bad mood now. Upset by not being able to sleep. Upset by his confusing feelings for Amelie. Upset by the fact they were about to interrogate someone. Upset that Amelie would be putting herself in danger for their cause. 

He sighed and got up to dress himself after Amelie did, slipping a couple of blades in the sheaths that were in his boots, just in case. Then walked out the door, holding it open for Amelie.  
_____  
**J** : "You up for a game tonight corporal?" Logan said. His usual chipper tone ringing true. "Yeah, save a seat for me"  
"I'll keep the lager cold too" the two shared a small chuckle before Jared bit his thumb. A near manic smile drawn across his face. The face of pure pleasure. But why...the game?  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded curtly and walked out with him. She was silent the entire time. They ended up interrogating one of the Duke’s private guards. Amelie watched Feyd yell and literally beat the guard to a bloody pulp. Amelie watched for several more minutes, she got a rag and wiped the guard’s face, “We just need information that’s all.” He then began spilling out what they needed. Amelie only nodded in return, “We’ll leave now, alright?” She brought Feyd-Rautha out and the guard spoke, “I would watch out he’s got a temper.” Amelie stared and then Feyd got angry.  
_____  
**F** : “You don’t know anything about me,” he spat back at the guard. “C’mon, Amelie, lets get out of here.” He stormed out of the room, turning a corner down into a hallway. Leaning his back up against the wall, he sank down to the ground. He sat fuming and pouting like a petulant child. His breath became shaky, like he was on the verge of crying. When he finally spoke it was low and sad, “I was imaging the Baron there instead of that guard.” He looked down, “I always seem to take my anger out on the wrong people.” He squinted his eyes, “Not like I could ever stand up against him anyway.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, she hugged him. Her hand on the back of his head. She buried her nose, in his hair. She wanted him to know, she was there for him.  
_____  
**F** : “We should go report to the Baron.” He sighed into her hair, “But he’s the last person I want to see right now.” He pulled back from the hug and looked up at her, “Would you go for me? And then maybe we could get out of here. I need to do something fun. Maybe there’s a cool restaurant open or something.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, she walked over to where Piter and the Baron were. She noticed Piter was venting, she knocked on the door, “May I come in?” She asked.  
_____  
**B** : The Baron was rubbing circles into the sides of his face, clearly exasperated. As much as he enjoyed having Piter around, his enjoyment could quickly and easily become irritation if Piter wasn’t careful. And Piter was not, in fact, being careful at this time.  
A knock sounded at the door followed by a “may I come in?”  
‘Ugh, more people to deal with,’ the Baron thought. But he was anxiously awaiting any news on the situation, so he was only frustrated for a moment.  
“Come in,” He said, “What’s the report?”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie told him everything the guard said. After that she heard Piter run his mouth about her and Feyd. She had about had it with him, “Could you just shut up, Piter, or is it too hard for you to understand?” She crossed her arms.  
_____  
**B** : Both the information about their fling and the way Amelie had just spoken to his Mentat, caused a bursting of anger to erupt within the Baron. It was like his skin had suddenly ran cold with a heat flash rising within him straight after, the clashing of temperatures causing an emotional tornado.  
It was too much for him. All this talk of the Atreides taking Arrakis. Being on a planet he isn’t legally allowed onto. The stress of dealing with the Guild Navigators and their high prices. Everything.  
He twitched a moment in his chair, suddenly tapping out his compulsive hand tic. It was one of the few things that served to calm him down. If only for a moment.  
He pictured his Feyd with that Fremen. Played the image over and over in his head. Somewhere in the depths of his twisted mind this made the Baron feel jealous. Feyd was His.  
The Baron, though, cares about what Feyd thinks of him. He wouldn’t- he couldn’t do anything to make his jealously known. So instead of doing anything rational, he yelled at Amelie, “Get off my ship! Your kind is no longer welcome here. You are to stay here on this planet and not come back. If you so much step one foot on Giedi Prime or anywhere else that belongs to me, I’ll have you killed. The only reason I’m sparing your life now is because of the information you’ve gained for us. Now get out of my sight.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie so badly wanted to say something back. She walked out into the forest, when Feyd called her name, she stopped. Tears were forming in her eyes, when he walked over, she quickly turned. Tears now flowing down her face, “The Baron officially made it known I’m not allowed to see you, but I want to make this clear: I love you, I always have, You’re a breath of fresh air in the House Harkonnen.” She looked at him, going to touch his cheek.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd looked at Amelie, distraught.  
He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t undo an order. And what she had said.. No one ever had said anything so nice to him. Not so genuinely, at least.  
“I..love you too,” he said, hesitant to admit something that made him feel so open and vulnerable.  
There was nothing else he could think to say, nothing else to make it better. So he leaned in, kissing her. Hoping that would be enough to express himself. To let her know that he appreciated her words and would always treasure them.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie moved her hand to his chest, the other casually put on his head. She finally pulled away, resting her forehead on his. She was still in tears.  
_____  
**F** : He stroked her hair, reflecting on the recent events that may have led to this.  
“Did..did he find out..about us? Is that why he suddenly changed his mind about you?”  
_____  
**J** : Jared's head was still focused on the game that he was going to attend. He bit his lip in anticipation. Little known secret he is a gambler. Jared had been doing so since he was 14. But he was pretty good. Plus a wealthy family and a dad hell bent of forgiveness came in handy.  
He truly isn't the pure hearted knight after all.  
He was happy. But by the look of him. He had a face like a woman messing around with a washing machine. His unadulterated lust for gambling puts him over the edge.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, “Piter told him.” She said. She moved a hand to his cheek. Tears starting flow more quickly.  
_____  
**J** : Jared turned a corner a stopped almost skidding. His eyes wide and his hands trembling as they moved to take the communicator from his belt. 

"Medic to my position. We have a causality"

Breaking free from his initial shock, he ran over to the other guard and took out a small bandage. "What happened here soldier?" He asked.

This was a private. A young lad. Couldn't be much older than Jared himself. But alas, it was Jared's duty as a superior to this soldier to help.  
_____  
**F/P** : “I never would have thought he would be so upset over something like that...things between him and I are worse than I thought.”  
He wished he had a cloth or a tissue, but he didn’t, so he held her face and started to swipe the tears off her checks with his thumbs.  
Suddenly, they could hear soft footsteps approaching. Feyd-Rautha turned, seeing the silhouette of Piter. “What do you want?” He demanded.  
Piter stepped closer, head down and cocked to the side a bit.  
There was an odd look on Piter’s face. One that almost reminded him of a wounded animal...almost.  
“Piter feels bad,” he spoke to them.  
“You just want to be in good favor with me so I don’t get rid of you when I’m Baron.”  
He smiled, acknowledging the truth in that statement, then returned back to his odd expression, “Piter wants to help.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie now bristled with anger, “Piter can feel bad, all he wants, but you can’t take back what you said.” She glared at him, she noted the expression. She sighed, “What would you do to help?” She kept the tight, angry tone.  
_____  
**J** : "B...b..blue eyed." The man muttered as Jared wrapped his head in a bandage. "By God. What have they done to you son?"

The man gripped the leg of the coporal tightly. "Fr. Fremen..." He then loosened his grip and went limp. Jared almost begun to panic. "Soldier. Come on wake up." He checked the Man's pulse. He was still alive. 

Jared was pushed aside by the medic team who came to check on the soldier. "He's in bad shape sir. If you hadn't have called us sooner. He would have surely died" one of the medics said. 

Jared felt a weight lift off his chest. "thank God" he sighed and nodded to the medic. Turning. His face turned into a snarl. He marched hurriedly down the corridor. "Fremen...she is still here." He growled to himself. His fists clenched tightly that his leather gloves made audible cracks as the material tightened. He tapped the channel button upon his communicator. "Logan. Grab your rifle. We are going hunting."  
_____  
**F/P** : “The guard we captured got ahold of one of the soldiers,” Piter said, “A private I think. He told him everything. He even revealed our location.”  
“Well shit.”  
“I let him.”  
Feyd-Rautha stared at him, “Why?”  
“I killed the guard and gave the private a fatal wound. He should be dead by now. Piter will let Amelie take all the credit.” He attempted to smile sweetly, but it looked more like a grimace.  
_____  
**J** : Soldiers pumped up their guard. On alert now. A few squads begun to search with dogs and flashlights. Logan cradled his rifle. It wasn't a lasgun. A normal rifle. Yes, it was useless in terms of shields. But...he times to shoot before they even reach their belt from up to a mile away. 

"Why do they call them German shepherds?" Logan asked  
"The dogs?"  
"Yeah"  
"I don't know. Just a name that sounded memorable i suppose"

With those words. The dogs begun to pull at their leashes. Towards the forest. "They've got a scent. Let em off" Urban's order echoed. 

All 2 dozens of the dogs were released. Bolting into the woods. Everyone jogging behind. "Corporal Grimnar" Urban shouted to Logan "Give us sight" with a "Sir" he broke off at amazing speed. Dropping his tunic and actually climbed up a tree. With cat like grace. 

"Corporal Fugo. With me. Men split up follow the dogs. We take them alive. If they fight back...kill them"  
_____  
**A** : Amelie was about ready to tackle Piter. She glared at him, “You cowardly shit.” She went to step, forward, but a dog jump at them. Amelie froze as time slowed down. She was pushed out of the way, she didn’t look up. Amelie was trying to catch her breath.  
_____  
**J** : The dog barked and then howled. "We have them!" A soldier yelled. Drawing swords and Jared seemed unsure. He felt like one of his dreams could incorporated this event. He was confused but shook it off as he drew his rapier. Keeping his other hand ready to activate his shield.  
_____  
**F/P** : Feyd-Rautha had seen the dog coming out of the corner of his eye and quickly pushed Amelie out of the way.  
He didn’t have a shield, but he did have the two blades he had stashed in his boots. He whipped them out then glared at Piter.  
Piter was at a loss for words. He haven’t meant for anyone to actually find them. He guessed that not killing the private is where he went wrong. He should really stop enjoying giving out slow deaths.  
The dog came back at them and Feyd-Rautha had no choice but to stab it as it came at him, killing it almost immediately. Feyd-Rautha took a moment to mourn the loss of an innocent creature, then readied himself for the soldiers he heard approaching. “Amelie! Get back to the ship!” He yelled, hoping maybe she would listen and keep herself safe.  
Piter drew a blade of his own, standing patiently like snake ready to bite.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie ran through the woods, after an hour she heard a sudden scream of pain. She stopped, the group of soldiers left suddenly. She rushed back, seeing Feyd on the ground and Piter standing over him. She rushed over, “Piter, tell me what happened,” she asked and when she got no answer, “Damn it Piter, tell me!” She snapped, trying to pressure on Feyd’s wounds.  
_____  
**J** : The soldiers stopped. Most of the dogs were slain. The others had routed.  
Jared did not stop. He walked despite the Sergeant ordering him to stop. He sheathed his Rapier and walked to the clearing. Following the trail of blood, dogs and footprints. "You have eyes on me?" He asked Logan through the communicator. Drawing both his boot knives "Affirmative" was his response. 

Jared came to a clearing where he stopped to hear the frantic words of a girl. The same voice he heard the day before. His heart beat ferociously. Why was he doing this? Why endangering himself? Was it the dreams. Was it the adrenaline or the fact he let a young soldier die because he could have presented it.  
_____  
**F/P** : “They had long-range weapons,” Piter said, “A rifle of all things.” He stared down at Feyd-Rautha, expression blank, “The only way I got the rest to leave was by telling them who we were. They wouldn’t dare to break the rules and fight such high status members of a Great House.” He sighed, “But now they know we are here and we’ll be in some trouble of our own.”  
He bent down over Feyd-Rautha, helping to apply pressure to where he’d been shot. Feyd-Rautha shuddered and squirmed underneath the pressure, his eyes squeezed tight and his jaw tensed up.  
“I’m sorry my plan put us in danger,” Piter said, “I had only meant to set up a scene so that the Baron would think you did something good on our behalf.” He looked up at Amelie, “You should take him back. The Baron would be overjoyed to know that you saved him. I’ll stay here, and make sure no one comes after you.” He smiled, a suddenly sad and soft smile that went completely against any expression he had ever presented to her before.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, she gently got Feyd-Rautha to his feet. She rushed back to the ship, explaining to the Baron everything. Even what Piter wanted her to say. She hastily cleared a table and set Feyd-Rautha on his back. She began to remove the bullet and cleanse the wound. She felt the warmth of tears, as he yelped and cried. She finished stitching the wound, “We’re done, you’re good... you’re good.” She whispered as he breathing had fastened, in a fearful way. She ran a hand through his hair.  
_____  
**F/R/B** : The Baron watched as Amelie treated his nephew’s wound. Slightly mesmerized by the way his stomach fluttered up and down with each ragged breath. How he let out little yelps and whimpers. But mostly, he worried for him, and hoped that his injuries weren’t anything serious.  
He would have to decide what to do about Piter later. He rubbed his palms into his temples, frustrated by the recent events. Duke Leto would not be pleased and most likely their entire spy system would be finished. He groaned, then turned at the sound of heavy footsteps running his way.  
“M’Lord,” Rabban said, panting from the jog, “I heard what happened.” He looked over at the table at his younger brother. “You look as white as ghost,” he smelled the air around him, “A really sweaty, smelly, ghost.”  
Feyd-Rautha mustered the strength to flip him off.  
The Baron turned to Amelie, “I want to extend a compromise. We will take you back to your home planet. And if you wish, you may be allowed to visit our planet a few times each year.”  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, “If I get to write to your nephew I’ll accept.” She glanced at Feyd then Rabban. She nodded. Amelie cracked a grin when the Feyd-Rautha, flipped him off. She kept her hand running through his hair, knowing it was a comfort.  
_____  
**F/B** : The Baron watched as Amelie ran her hands through his hair. _Young love_ , he thought. It made him remember his first crush, how long ago that felt now. In thinking of the past, it took his mindset away from everything that was happening. And when he came back to the present he had a new perspective.  
He was glad that Feyd had gotten that same experience with her. And he always wishes the best for his nephew. Maybe this Amelie girl wasn’t so bad. If she made him happy, then they could at least stay in touch.  
The Baron smiled slightly, “Deal.”  
Feyd-Rautha looked up at Amelie, sad that she had to leave but happy that they could write letters.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded, she ended up taking Feyd to his quarters. She laid next to him, peppering kisses along his jaw. Her left hand on his cheek. She let her fingers trail along the left side of his face.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha was still in a great deal of pain, but the attention was very much welcome. He closed his eyes, putting an arm around her. The energy capsule had worn off from all the recent exertion, and he was utterly exhausted. Within minutes he was curled up asleep, resting his head against her.


	5. The Attack: Part Two

**J** : The soldiers stopped. Hearing running. Jared flanked by two other guard ran after them. "You're in too thick. The trees take away my sight of you"  
"No matter" Jared replied. His chest pounding with sheer adrenaline.

A dog bolted past the running soldiers. "They defiantly have something"  
_____  
**A** : Amelie nodded off to sleep. She awoke not feeling Feyd-Rautha’s body in bed. She looked around, “Feyd?” She asked worry etched in her voice.  
_____  
**F/R/B** : “Okay, uncle,” Feyd-Rautha said, “we’ll go do that.”  
“Be careful,” The Baron called after his nephews.  
Rabban had woken up his brother, bringing him to their uncle. The Baron had made his orders very clear: Go back to retrieve Piter, come right back, and then they were going to leave. The last thing the Baron wanted to do was to deal with the Duke.  
Feyd-Rautha, tired from not having slept enough, yawned and stretched, (cringing as he did so, his injury hurting profusely). He crept back into his room where Amelie was still sleeping. He wrote out a note explaining the situation, then stuck it on the night table by her. He brushed her hair out of her face gently, as not to wake her, before slipping back out into the night with his brother.  
_____  
**J** : One of the soldiers noticed the silhouette in the trees suddenly drop. Followed by a loud bark. One of the dogs had gotten a hold of the person. Jared and the soldiers ran to confront them. Entering a clearing in the trees where the pale moon shone down giving some brightness to the situation. 

The person actually kicked the dog off of him. The animal whimpering in pain as it ran back to the group of soldiers.  
Seeing the man about to get up Jared darted forward and threw his weight into him. Wrapping his arm around the man's lower abdomen, tackling him to the ground. 

The two began to scuffle. Jared mainly trying to hold the man's arms in place while the other tried to escape his grasp. The corporal received a punch to the right cheek. But still he continued to detain him.

Another soldier came over hurriedly and aimed his weapon at the man. At point blank range there was no way he could escape. He relaxed and held out his arms as Jared panted sitting up, still sat on the man, keeping him on the ground. 

Jared felt his stinging cheek and looked to the attacker. Drawing one of his boot knives "now...tell me who you are" he ordered in the most commanding voice he could muster. 

By this time the other soldiers had now surrounded Jared and the man. Aiming their swords and lasguns at him.  
_____  
**P** : The authority in the man’s voice would have intimidated any normal person. But Piter could never recall a moment in his life in which he has ever felt anything close to normality. So, he smiled up at him, sickly and unsettling, “You wouldn’t kill a Mentat... would you?” He tauntingly batted his eyelashes at him.  
It almost turned him on that someone so dangerous such as himself was suddenly made so vulnerable. Almost.  
_____  
**J** : Jared visibly cringed and brought the knife close to the mentat's neck "If they were to kill one of my fellow soldiers. I would gladly" although he hid it well. Jared was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to kill anyone. He studied the man and his hands shook ever so slightly. Almost unnoticeable.  
_____  
**P** : Piter immediately picked up on the hesitation of the threat. More likely than not, this man had never killed anyone before.  
He sure did love mind games.  
“Piter was a child once. I went through stages of development, learning to walk, learning language, learning how to tie my shoe. I went to school to become a Mentat. I have memories of being picked on by the other children. I feel nostalgic whenever I hear an old tune. I have desires, dreams, feelings,” Piter said, “Just like you.”  
He smiled up at him, eyes intense, “What gives you the right to take that from me? To take my life? What good would it do you? How many sleepless nights would my death cost you?”  
_____  
**J** : Jared winced at those words. Processing them in his head. "I...it would be Justice" he replied as the soldiers begun to look around. Just to make sure Piter was alone. The corporal thought about it. His young mind had never been opened after having to take someone's life. Plus this man was unarmed. Could he really kill him like this?  
_____  
**P** : Piter didn’t flinch at the knife, instead he calmly continued his speech, enunciating each word as he spoke, “Whose justice? Who put those thoughts in your head? Are you just doing what you’re ‘supposed’ to do without considering you? You soldiers are all trained to lose your sense of self. To do ‘what’s right’ without question.  
Atreides soldiers and Harkonnen soldiers are taught entirely different ethics, yet both sides equally believe that their own sense of justice triumphs over the other,” he drew in a breath, “So are you going to follow your teachings like a sheep, or think for yourself?”  
_____  
**J** : "What gives you the right to kill one of my men?" He retorts. His knife lowering but still close enough to quickly thrust in at any given moment. "I don't want to kill you. But if you give me no choice. I will follow out that action" his voice lost that command to it. Now just his quiet and somewhat timid voice replacing it.  
_____  
**P** : Suddenly Piter bubbled up with laughter.  
“Oh I put those thoughts aside long ago. It’s far easier to just take orders and pray that things will be alright.”  
He looked to the side, “I know your heavy mouth-breathing anywhere, Rabban. I’d appreciate you arriving more quickly next time, though.”  
Rabban came out from the trees, heavily armed, lasguns and all. He smirked and aimed at Jared.  
Piter looked at Jared, complacent and smug, “It’s called stalling, sweetie.”  
_____  
**J** : Jared looked and his eyes widened. Setting his eyes upon a Harkonnen for the first time. He frowned and dropped the knife. Raising both hands and standing up off of Piter. "You do know if I shout now. You'll have 3 Dozen soldiers on you in a moment" he then said calmly to the Harkonnen a small bit of spite in his voice.  
_____  
**F/R** : “Like I don’t also have backup if I need it,” Rabban said, enjoying himself, “Besides you said that they would come if you shout. But you can’t shout very well if your dead can you?” He winked twice, cocking his head to the side as he spoke. Feyd-Rautha saw the signal and from the other side of the clearing, across from him, he threw a knife into Jared’s back from his position up into a tree, hidden away from view..  
_____  
**J** : Jared inhaled sharply and his heart begun to race. Pain seething through his body. Only numbed by the shock of getting hit. He collapsed to his knees. Trying to reach for the knife. He sputtered and gapsed for air. Gritting his teeth, his panted breaths hissing through them. 

He somehow managed to take a hold of the boot knife on the floor and looked up to Rabban with malice in his eyes. "You son of a dog" he spat before collapsing. Still conscious and still in pain.  
_____  
**F/R/P** : Rabban only smirked, his gun still trained on Jared. Piter got up slowly, his arms still raised. He started backing up towards Rabban. Feyd-Rautha quietly climbed down the tree and started to work his way around the clearing, trying to meet back up with them.  
_____  
**J** : Jared groaned as he tried to lift himself back up. But his arms wouldn't allow it. The shock was wearing off. Perhaps if he yelled in pain. His fellow soldiers would hear.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie read the note, she rushed out. She glanced over at the group, she noticed Feyd. Then the group of people, surrounding Jared. She slowly went into the clearing, watching the group. She then caught Feyd-Rautha’s gaze, her breath hitched.  
_____  
**F/R** : “I’ll make you a deal,” Rabban said, “Keep quiet about all this, and no one will get hurt.” He then saw Amelie come out into the clearing. “Go ahead and convince them, girly, that’s your job isn’t it? We can all just drop our weapons and leave, but,” he looked intensely, “We were never here and the Duke must never find out.” He hadn’t lowered his weapon, only looking to Amelie. Feyd-Rautha was fuming. How dare his brother involve her in this dangerous situation. He kept making his way around to them.  
_____  
**J** : As soon as he saw those blue eyes Jared growled. "You! You killed that private!" He yelled hatred mixed with agony in his voice. Causing it to crack on the word Private. "He was just a kid you heartless" he was cut off by the pain. He could feel the warm blood dampen his tunic and then it felt cold as the air touched it.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie noticed how injured Jared was. She hesitated, as he yelled at her. She then continued towards him, she stopped in front of him. Soon bending down on his level, it was quite clear she was keeping her cool amidst the tension. She finally spoke, “Please for your sake and the Duke’s don’t tell anyone, I promise you I’ll live with the guilt and pray they let me into heaven.” She kept her voice level.  
_____  
**J** : "You....you've got to be bloody joking" he responded through gritted teeth. Tears welled up in his eyes as the pain begun to become neigh unbearable at this point. The knife was in deep and couldn't just be removed without causing significant muscle damage. Plus the pain of muscle being torn and the blade tip having been lodged into a bone. It was a surprise he was even conscious.  
_____  
**F/P** : Feyd-Rautha had finally made his way to where Rabban and Piter were, still hidden in the shadows of the trees. He extended a hand and sort of shoved Piter, hoping to communicate that he shouldn’t let Amelie take the blame for something he did. Piter looked back, seemly content not to have any more anger directed at him. Feyd-Rautha sighed and then drew his second blade, waiting like panther about to pounce in case Jared made so much as one move against her...  
_____  
**A** : Amelie shook her head, “Sadly I’m not joking.” She then noticed soldiers coming their way, she then spoke, “At least consider it.” She then moved back. She glanced at Feyd-Rautha, before leaving with the group.  
_____  
**J/L** : "Jared!" A voice yelled out as Logan ran down to the clearing seeing all of the people around him. He begun to aim at who he first saw. Being the Fremen and fired a single shot at her. “Logan?" Jared weakly asked.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie froze, her breath let out a single breath. She felt the bullet hit her in the shoulder, when Feyd-Rautha glanced at her. She went down, she felt her blood pour down her back. She was scared, quickly glancing around the group.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha rushed out. He glared at the man who had shot her, baring his teeth like an animal. He scooped her up into his arms, hissing as his stitches tore open, blood now trailing out of where he was shot himself. He saw lasguns now being aim at him. But he walked over to where Rabban and Piter were.  
Piter ripped off a piece of cloth from Amelie’s clothing, using it then to tie around her shoulder, helping to slow the bleeding.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie felt her breathing fasten. She felt tears raise in her eyes, as she blacked out. 

Upon waking up, she was muttering under her breath, “Where’s Feyd? Where is he?” She could feel his touch and she snapped awake. She trembled tears rolling down her cheeks.  
_____  
**J/L** : Jared vision became blurry he didn't know what was going on. Just a mixture of faint sounds in his ears. His eyes became heavy and eventually closed as his body relaxed. Blood still oozing forth from his wound. 

Logan briefly saw Jared seemingly lifeless and turned to look at the mad Feyd. Drawing a large Bowie knife from his belt and tossing his rifle aside. "Bring it then you motherless bastard!" He yelled. Hatred filling his voice.  
The soldiers surrounding them lowered their lasguns. That was because they believed one of them had a shield active. All except Urban who stood scowling and silent.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha was angry. Anyone who knew him knew how impulsive and fiery he could be when he was angry. He gently handed Amelie over to Piter, but Piter stumbled with her a moment, almost dropping her. This action appeared to have woken her up, because she started mumbling. Feyd-Rautha could barely make out that she was asking for him. He put a hand to her face. “I’m here, I’m here, just hold on, Piter has you, I’ll be back soon.”  
He turned back, facing the man who had challenged him. He held his knife up in salute. “Fine. Let’s do this.”  
This wasn’t a fair fight, he knew. He was already hurt. He shouldn’t be doing this. But he was livid now.  
_____  
**L** : Logan didn't give his enemy the same courtesy. Simply giving Feyd a glare of malice as he reversed the grip of his bowie knife. Charging forward with a growl in his throat. 

This is where the difference would make it apparent. The difference between Jared and Logan's skill with a blade. Logan swiped clumsily and widely. Easy enough for Feyd to counter and dodge. This was just a man high on vengeance giving his all. But clouded by his lack of rational thinking.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha saw the way the man moved, wild and with his body. But Feyd-Rautha’s movements were made entry with his mind before they reached his body. He would picture the exact place in which he would deliver the blow.  
This, paired with his quick-thinking and agility, resulted in extremely swift, sharp, and exact blows. He dodged each swipe of his enemy’s blades with a surprising amount of ease. 

Feyd-Rautha wasn’t a big person. He was shorter and more petite than all in their Harkonnen group excepting only Piter. He always knew had the rely on his agility and use his size as an advantage. So when Logan made to swipe for his face, he rolled his head back, thrusting his body underneath and between Logan’s legs like he was some kind of Limbo stick, then he whirled around, sticking him between his shoulder blades, prancing away, exhilarated.  
_____  
**L** : The pain was near absent in Logan's body. But did take affect. Closing distance quick stabbing at Feyd with a clumsy thrust with his right hand and then a diagonal slash to follow. He grunted in anger with each attack he threw.  
_____  
**F** : All the anger directed at him was starting to get extremely frustrating, Feyd-Rautha thought. He wanted to put an end to this fight.  
He came in, feinted a slash, kicking Logan’s leg instead, causing him to fall to the ground. He jumped on top of him, got down started a stab at the back of his neck, hoping he could kill him in time before he moved.  
_____  
**J/L** : All Logan could do was roll over to his back. And stare directly into Feyd's eyes as his own shot open.  
Logan begun to gasp for air which soon turned to quiet gargles as the blood welled up in his throat. Spilling out in large lashings over his neck, over the tips of Feyd's fingers and onto the grass. His eyes, still staring into Feyd's begun to tear and close. The grip he had placed on his assailant's arm had loosened and then his hand went limp. 

From the corners of his mouth trickles of blood spilled down to his cheek. 

His head then lolled to the side, eyes closed and the coughing and gargling stopped. Replaced by eerie silence. As Logan's life was snuffed away. 

Jared was still unconscious. The pain fading. Everything was getting colder. He shivered slightly as he lay there.  
_____  
**F** : Feyd-Rautha’s eyes went a tad wide. He hadn’t expected that to work so well. He looked down at the blood now staining his hands in slight horror. He never killed this messily before. Never heard someone cough over their own blood. The scene had etched itself into his mind and he knew that it would loom over him for as long as he lived. He swallowed, heavy and thick, unsuccessfully wiping off the blood on himself.  
_____  
**A** : Now aware, Amelie was attempting to pull the bullet out of her. Once successful, she let out a scream. Luckily she got it out with no damage to the shoulder. It was still damaged, from the impact of the bullet. She glanced at Feyd, then the dead soldier. She slowly got up and walked over, she touched his shoulder.  
_____  
**F** : He looked up at her, saw the blood all over her hands too. He got up slowly, all the adrenaline from the fight dissipating. He looked down, seeing that his own wound had been bleeding heavily and his clothes were now soaked. Everything around him began to spin and wobble, then he fell forward, everything becoming dark.  
_____  
**A** : Amelie grabbed onto him, literally pulling him back to the ship. She began to wash her hands and clean up his wound. She moved a strand of hair from his face, she finished just as he began to stir. She rested her forehead on his, before pulling away.  
_____  
**F/R/B** : Rabban was grateful for the little show Feyd-Rautha put on. It bought them a ticket out of the stand off and he and Piter were able to follow Amelie back to the ship.  
While Amelie was busy cleaning Feyd-Rautha’s wounds, Rabban was able to start up their ship, ascending into space to meet up with the heighliner. 

Feyd-Rautha stirred awake, his head pounding and his stomach nauseated. He groaned. It took him a moment to register that Amelie was there but he had no energy to do anything except lay there with his eyes closed.

Once they reached the heighliner, the Baron had to deal with the guildsmen. He had stayed on Caladan far longer than their agreement and now he had to pay extra. _Those leeches_ , he thought.  
One of the other guildsmen suddenly came running up and started speaking to the guildsmen he was discussing pricing with in some language he didn’t recognize. The guildsman turned to the Baron.  
“You didn’t say you were coming back with two ships.”  
The Baron blinked, confused, “I didn’t, I only have the one ship.” He stopped suddenly worried and walkied Rabban, “Rabban, pick up.”  
Rabban picked up, “Yes, my Lord?”  
“Did you hijack another ship?”  
“No, sir, I-“ suddenly there was a banging at his door, “One moment,” Rabban said, setting down the walkie. He opened his door, his eyes going wide, “It’s you! You followed us??!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving kudos if you enjoyed. It’s a quick and easy way to let us know you like the story. Thanks!


	6. Enemy on Board!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying out a slightly new format for the paragraphs... Feel free to let me know what you think.

**A** :Amelie looked at Feyd, touching his cheek. She sighed, glancing away. It was hard seeing him like this, but when this would be probably the last time she would see him for a while, it made it worse. She held back a sob, just keeping her hand on his face.

 

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha opened his eyes, squinting, he held open his arms, gesturing inwards, “Come lay,” he said, his voice rough and scratchy.

 

 **A** :Amelie did so, she laid next to him. She kept her glance on him, as a small, sad smile drew across her face. She ran a hand through his hair.

 

 **F** :He mustered a smile at that. He utterly loved having his hair pet. He drew in a long breath, his own hand now running through her hair. “Promise me that next time we meet, we’ll look at trees. Not here though. Somewhere different. We can sit under their shade, breathe in their fresh oxygen, and talk for hours and hours. Deal?”

 

 **A** :Amelie nodded, “Deal.” She wasn’t sure when they would leave for Arrakis, but she wanted to make this night count. She kissed him, on the lips. She pulled away, not saying a word.

 

 **J** :Jared finally awoke. He had been asleep for hours upon hours. Although his vision was hazy at first. He could tell he was in the infirmary.

The corporal felt his back sting painfully as he tried to sit up. He ran his hand to his abdomen where a bandage had been wrapped around.

"You awaken?" A familiar growling voice ask. With much effort. Jared turned his head "Sergeant?" He asked to see the blurry outline if servant Urban who stood over him. "I'm afraid you have been asleep nearly a day. You lost a fair bit of blood" he explained

"Where's Logan?" Jared asked and Urban went quiet. Deathly quiet. "He's dead...I'm sorry son" Jared's heart sank. Tears immediately welling up in his eyes. His best friend for years. Dead. The corporal struggled to keep himself from bawling. "H...how did he die?"

"He was killed. Stabbed through the neck" Urban stated somberly.

Now Jared couldn't stop himself. Tears ran freely down his face. This was his fault.

 

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha smiled, leaning on Amelie and closing his eyes. He really was so tired and so sore. He closed his eyes, enjoying the company. Hoping to drift once more into a peaceful slumber. Hoping that when he woke up he wouldn’t feel so terrible.

 

 **J** :"Shut it." Jared snapped. Though it wasn't loud. He looked so different than he did before. His lovely red hair was unkempt. His eyes bloodshot and he was panting. Looking like he had ran here. Which caused him pain due to his wound.

He delivered a single hard punch to Rabban. Hitting him square in the jaw. With great strength amplified by adrenaline and all sorts of negative emotions.

 

 **R** :Rabban fell back, catching himself on a table, but knocking over the walkie. He reached down scrambling to find it. Hoping that he could grab it before Jared did. He had to alert the others.

 

 **J** :Jared had indeed got to it first. Stamping his foot down upon it. Sending shards of soft metal, plastic and wires flying around the room with a little sputter of sparking electricity before it died.

 

 **R** :Rabban’s face dropped, “Why you piece of-“ he hadn’t had time to finish his sentence, Jared coming at him once more. It was a little known fact that Rabban hadn’t practiced hand-to-hand combat in years, him preferring to blow everything up with long ranged weapons instead. So naturally Rabban made to reach for his lasgun, but found that it wasn’t on him anymore. He started to panic. But thankfully, he was a lot bigger, and stronger than his attacker, so he started to calm down, then made to use that to his advantage, delivering a powerful kick to Jared with enough force that would send anyone flying.

 

 **A** :Amelie sighed, waking up upon hearing the commotion. She looked at a sleeping Feyd-Rautha. She decided not to get up and lay back down. She noticed Feyd stir and she lightly kissed his forehead.

 

 **J** :Jared did Indeed go flying grunting as he landed meters back. But rolling backwards to regain his composure. As he stood drawing one of his boot knives he pressed the activation switch on his shield. Noticing the Lasgun upon the floor. The soldier looked up to the Harkonnen. Knowing he could no longer use the lasgun on him. He reversed his grip of the knife and slowly advanced. Baiting another slow, clumsy attack to take advantage on.

 

 **R** :Rabban went ahead and activated his shield too. He drew out the only blade he had on him, which wasn’t much bigger than a pocket knife. He had to get away and alert someone. Or he could make a fool of himself and call for help. He would think on it. _Basically_ , Rabban thought, _I just need to throw him off long enough to create an opening for me to escape._

Rabban lunged at Jared, trying to overwhelm him with his size, but his natural slowness allowed Jared to land a hit through his shield.

 

 **J** :This hit was shallow. A slit on his side. Which no doubt his uniform would lessen the damage. But Jared's technique was almost fluid. He dodged and dodged. Landing small little cuts to his body. Till he took a hit which sent him flying into the wall. The impact was to his shield and he growled as he shook his head a little disoriented for a second or two.

 

 **R** :After sending Jared into the air once more, Rabban bolted down the corridor. Yes, logically Jared would have no trouble catching up, but Rabban hoped he could spot one of his men before that happened. He really wasn’t the fighting type.

 

 **J** :Jared did run after. Gaining but slowed. Stopping before a corner and opening a sliding door. Before going in. "Let them come I will find the beast who killed my best friend. He will find my blade in his heart."

 

 **R** :Rabban finally came to the door to his brother’s room. He slammed open the door, bloody and sweaty. He noticed Amelie was awake, “Call the Baron! They followed us, and I’m not sure how many!”

 

 **J** :Then his rational thought came back to him in this moment of calm. In this room. Looking like a small cargo hold. He leaned on a box. "Can...can I do this?" he looked to his blade. The boot knife's tip coloured red. He breathed hard and he prayed. The self doubt hitting him like a buckshot to the chest.

 

 **A** :Amelie nodded, she got a hold of the Baron, “Hello? Rabban believes that they followed.” She glanced at Feyd. She knew they were possibly after him.

 

 **F/R/B** :Feyd-Rautha jolted upright, his brother’s yelling waking him up. “What?”

“That guy! The one you through your knife at, he’s here!”

Feyd-Rautha sighed before getting himself up.

While Amelie was contacting the Baron, He popped an energy capsule, and a migraine relief capsule in his mouth.

The Baron’s low, angry voice came on the walkie, “Everyone needs to meet up with me. I’m going to take a head count of every single crew member to make sure no one has been captured or killed.”

So the three of them started to make their way out, Feyd-Rautha reloading his boot sheaths first just in case.

 

 **A** :Amelie kept close to Feyd-Rautha, once they got there her hand slid into his. She glanced at him. After the head count, Amelie sat with Feyd-Rautha, she sighed in relief.

 

 **F/R/B** :“I still feel like shit, but I’m starting to feel better,” Feyd-Rautha said, “I hope your shoulder is feeling better too.”

Rabban came over and sat by the two. Feyd-Rautha made an audible stiffing sound, “Who’s smelly now.”

Rabban playfully stuck his tongue out at him. Their relationship was different from most siblings, their age gap being so huge, but still, they could be teasing with one other. That and the fact the Feyd-Rautha hates him. But still, there was a small pocket in his heart that had some love for his older brother. After all, the opposite of love wasn’t hate- but indifference. “But seriously, you look bad.”

“Eh, just a few cuts, nothing to big,” he shrugged it off.

Pretty soon the Baron came over too and sat between his nephews. He spoke to Rabban, “So far the only Atreides we know to be on here was the one you saw. You think he could be alone?”

“Maybe,” Rabban said, “he was a man fueled by emotions so it’s definitely possible he went off on his own.”

The Baron nodded, resting a hand in his knee. “And how are you, darling?” He said to Feyd-Rautha.

“I am still sore but it is getting better,” he said stiffly.

“Remind me to never send you here again.”

“I’ll do that, Uncle.”

 

 **J** :Jared looked to himself in the reflection of his knife. Albeit hazy and opaque. "I must do this" he says to himself, looking up and hopping off the box and standing close to the doors. Hearing many pairs of boots running past. "Alright alright" he pumped himself up enough to open the door and run out. He had saw a layout of the ship before hand. He knew where he needed to go. His knife guided him.

 

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha, glanced down. The Baron was still staring at him. He didn’t know what to say.

He had a bad feeling in his gut. He didn’t know if was the Baron’s negative energy inflicting the worry on him or if it was something else.

 

 **A** :Amelie now felt bad, she didn’t say a word. She found herself wanting to run out and let the soldier kill her. She squeezed Feyd’s hand tighter, before walking away from the group. She sighed, to herself and glanced out one of the windows.

 

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha got up and followed after Amelie. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her uninjured shoulder.

 

 **A** :Amelie looked at him, she turned to face him. Soon she put her forehead on his. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

 **F** :“Hey hey now,” he said, swiping away her tears, “What brought this on so suddenly?

 

 **J** :Amelie looked at him, “This is my fault he’s after me.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

 **F** :“No no, don’t you dare go blaming yourself.” He pulled back and held Amelie’s face in his hands, making sure her eyes were on him, “It’s not your fault, Amelie.”

 

 **A** :Amelie nodded, “Okay.” She moved her hands to his. She kept her eyes on his.

 

 **F** :“Uncle is done with the head count now. Why don’t you and me enjoy what time we have left together and take a stroll?” He gave Amelie’s hands a squeeze, smiling.

 

 **J** :Jared panted as he hid from a patrol. As they passed, once more he moved to another room.

"Hey who are you?" He turned to see a Harkonnen solider. Suddenly, Jared was attacked being pinned against the wall with the length of a sheathed short sword. This man was strong, to the point Jared felt his ribs squeeze.

He panicked. Almost yelling out in pain. He couldn't move and his chest felt as if it were to collapse. With his left hand which was free. The corporal managed to grab the hilt of the man's stiletto, drew it and then thruster the thin blade into the man's stomach.

The weight fell as did the man but he was still alive. Jared nearly dropped to his knees as he coughed violently. The man then growled and stood although woozy.

He was stumbling to use the radio to call the alarm. Jared only had time to stab him again and again and again. In the heat of the moment he lost himself and stopped stabbing only after the man landed on the metal floor with a crash. Lifeless.

Jared looked, his hair now even more unkempt, hands soaked In blood and his eyes beginning to water "wh...what have I done?"


	7. The Date

**F** :Feyd-Rautha and Amelie began a stroll down a corridor together, hand in hand. They talked for a few minutes before Feyd-Rautha stopped suddenly, thinking he heard something. He didn’t feel like investigating it though, it was probably nothing. Instead he sat down with Amelie on a bench nearby. It was a tall bench, his feet didn’t quite reach the floor. He kicked his feet like a child, his knives rattling in their sheaths as he did so. 

**A** :Amelie smiled, watching his feet. Her blue gaze went up to him, when he turned to face her she kissed him. She pulled away and rested her forehead on his. 

**F** :“Just the one?” Feyd-Rautha said, smirking. He leaned back in, pulling her face to his. He kissed her again, he was less sweet this time, venturing a bit further. When he pulled back, he dove right back in to her neck, leaving behind a little love bite after he pulled away. He giggled a little bit, “Me and a Fremen,” he smiled, “A month ago I never would have thought,” he looked at her, reciting what he had said after their first kiss, “Life is good.” 

**A** :Amelie was taken back, she was blushing a deep red. She glanced at him, a smile came to her face. She moved a hand to his cheek. 

**J** :Jared panted. Colour draining from his face. Almost throwing up at the sight of the man he killed. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha smiled back, enjoying a comfortable silence with her for awhile. Then he got up, stretching. 

“I’m starving. Let’s hit the cafeteria.”

 **A** :Amelie nodded, she walked with him to the cafeteria. She could feel eyes on the two and probably important eyes. She always hated this, but she kept close to Feyd-Rautha. 

**F** :There was only one person in the cafeteria, and they were busy doing something behind the counter. Because their transportation fees were so high, the Spacing Guild must have thought that the food at least should be free. So Feyd-Rautha went ahead and helped himself to their salad bar. He was still too nauseated to eat anything heavier. 

The room was high and rounded, would be a few stories high if there were levels. At the top of the far wall there was a one-way mirror. More likely than not with people behind it, watching them.

It was almost eerie, too, the way the giant expanse of the cafeteria had dozens of tables but no people.

He sat himself at a table by the wall, which also happened to be the outermost wall of the ship. With one flip of a switch, he opened a window and there before him was a small portion of empty space that stretched out to unfathomable distances. It made him feel small.

 **A** :Amelie got food and sat next to him. She looked out of the distances, she then glanced at Feyd-Rautha. She smiled slightly, before beginning to eat. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha tore through his salad, going back a few times for seconds, thirds, and fourths. He really was hungry. When he was finished, he leaned back and put his feet up on the table (keeping them away from Amelie’s food), waiting for Amelie to finish too. 

**A** :Amelie finished and looked at Feyd. She quickly threw her trash away and went back to her seat. She looked at Feyd, “Do you have any, like, marriage or concubine rites, here?” She wanted to know. 

**F** :“Can’t marry yet. I’m waiting to marry someone from a Great House. Obviously, if I could be with one of the princesses that would be ideal. Could you imagine being a part of the most powerful family in the known universe? But, that might be a long shot. I need to stay focused on my current goal of becoming Baron,” he glanced down with a sudden burst of determination, then cleared his throat, “As far as concubines go, we have a law that says I need to be eighteen first,” he shrugged. 

**A** :Amelie nodded, a sudden wave of insecurity fell over her. Would they still be together? She looked into his eyes, “Please tell me the truth, will you ever stop loving me if I were to leave and you marry one of the princesses?” 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha looked down, speaking softly, “I don’t know that far ahead. But, I do know most political marriages aren’t very loving. I don’t think you should be worrying about that. Plus we haven’t been...together very long.” He started getting a little huffy, “And how do I know that as soon as you get back to Arrakis that you won’t fall for some other Fremen? I just..I just want to play this by ear and not make any sort of commitment yet.” 

He looked at her, voice back to being soft, “Besides, if I marry a princess I would have more authority than my uncle and you could come see me every day and there wouldn’t be a thing he could do. So it would be good for the both of us for me to marry politically.” He starting pouting a little. He didn’t want to make plans about them. He felt like he would be setting himself up for disappointment. He felt like she was too good to be true. She was probably like the other people who fell for him. They were only attracted to his power and once the awe of that wore off they got the hell away from him and his family, never once looking back. It hurt. It always hurt. So now he takes things day by day, telling himself not to be surprised if they suddenly ditch him.

 **A** :Amelie nodded, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” She sort of felt awful now, by what she asked. She sighed, looking at him. Her gaze was solemn almost. 

**F** :“Hey, I get it,” he said, “There’s a comfort in knowing. But I really just can’t speak for myself that far ahead,” he took her hand and pulled it too his lips, kissing it and mumbling “I’m sorry.” 

He pulled back, put her hand down gently, “But I can speak for myself now, in the present time. And I’m certain I have feelings for for you,” he looked down, “I hope that’s enough.”

 **A** :Amelie nodded, “It’s enough.” She said. She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled away moving one hand to the back of his head. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha smiled at her. “What do you want to do now?” 

**A** :Amelie shrugged, “I don’t know.” She left the cafeteria, with Feyd and wasn’t sure where he was taking her. She could tell he was thinking, by his facial features. She kept quiet, not wanting to disrupt his train of thought. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha kept silent as he lead her down the corridors. He wasn’t familiar with the layout of the ship so he quickly found himself getting lost. He groaned, walking over to a wall where there was a pamphlet holder. He took out one of the pamphlets, studying the map of the heighliner. “Okay,” he said, “this way.” He continued down a corridor until they reached a set of double doors that read ‘GAMING ROOM’. He pushed the doors open without much force, beckoning Amelie to follow him in. 

Inside was a large room with brown walls and red carpets. The ceiling was low and the room was cluttered with couches, chairs, tables, and lamps, giving the place a very warm and comfortable atmosphere.

“I figured we should go on an actual date before you have to leave,” he pointed to a large, but short table in the back. “It’s a low friction table with two strikers and a puck. It’s one of the oldest games in the universe. The ancient ones called it ‘air hockey’. Want to play?”

 **A** :Amelie nodded, smirking slightly, “I guess I could have fun.” She and him played air hockey for the longest time. Amelie literally guarding her side of the court, after some time. Not really caring if she was winning or not. She glanced at Feyd, laughing. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha laughed too. He loved playing games, especially competitive ones. He also loved spending time with the people he cared about. So this was a double bonus. “When we are done do you want to play Cheops?” he said, “Or we could stop playing games all together...there’s probably a pool in this ship somewhere.” 

**A** :Amelie shrugged, “I’ll let you pick.” She smiled. She tilted her head, wishing she could be like this forever. She wouldn’t admit, that she wasn’t to happy about going to Arrakis. She worried about how her people would accept her. 

**J** :The young soldier. His hands now bloody. In such a short time so much had changed. It had been around an hour since he had killed this man. He hadn't begun to smell but Jared wanted to leave as soon as possible. His mind now in a haze. He had wiped them on his already crimson tunic. He couldn't bare the sight. He wanted most just to go home. But he had disobeyed orders and was in too deep. He didn't know if he could go home. 

Slipping out of the room. Jared walked around the corridors, dodging patrolling Harkonnen soldiers and ducking into a washroom. To wash his hands and face from the blood


	8. The Date: Part Two

**F** :“My mind might still be a bit muddled from everything,” he said, “I don’t know how well I’d do at a strategy game like Pyramid Chess right now.” He looked down at his wound, “I know we’re not supposed to go swimming with our bandages, but I kinda like the idea of just lounging around, and maybe they’ve got a hot tub.” 

**A** :Amelie nodded, “Yeah. That sounds great.” She smiled. Soon enough they were heading down corridors. When they found the pool, she walked in with them. The dark room was lit by the lights under the water. She stared down at it, she’d seen and been in pools at the Emperor’s palace, but those rooms were lit well. She glanced at Feyd-Rautha, smiling slightly. 

**F** :“This is nice,” he said. He started walking up to the pool, cautiously, “Please be heated, please be heated, please be heated,” he slipped out of a shoe and dipped his foot in, sighing, “Thank the Imperial Garrison, it’s not cold.” He then walked away, quickly slipping out of his clothes, leaving just his underwear. 

**A** :Amelie pulled off her clothes, placing them on a not wet chair. She was left in just her undergarments. She glanced at Feyd, watching him get in. She slipped in shortly after, she smiled dipping her head down and slowly coming back up. She wasn’t picky about getting her hair wet. 

**F** :Upon seeing how willing Amelie was with getting wet, Feyd-Rautha splashed her, grinning wildly as he did. 

**A** :Amelie was sort of surprised, she let out a small laugh. Soon proceeding to splash him back. She glanced at him, an eyebrow quirked. 

**F** :His grin remained, his tongue now poking out, upgrading his smile from wild to mischievous. He splashed back, not holding back, and soon the two found themselves in a splash-fight. 

**A** :Amelie laughed the entire time, she then moved up and kissed him. Sort of to catch him off guard. She pulled away, soon smirking. 

**F** :His face was already flush with exertion, but the kiss caught him off guard and he blushed more. Then suddenly it hit him that these would be some of their last moments for awhile. He stoped and stared at her. He wanted to remember exactly what she looked like. 

The glow from the pool cast light behind and below, that danced across her features in an interesting way. He studied each bend and dip in her face, studied her strange blue-blue eyes. He sighed, coming up to kiss her back, softly and sweetly. He pulled away, then leaned back, letting his feet float up as he begin to float on his back. He closed his eyes, a wave of sadness playing on his features. He would miss her.

 **A** :Amelie noticed his sadness, she sighed, looking away. Her gaze went back to him, “I’ll miss you too.” She was full of emotions at the moment. 

**F/R** :“I’m gonna barf, you guys are just too mushy.” Feyd-Rautha whirled around, looking to the corner of the room, where, now that he really squinted, he could see the large silhouette of his brother. 

“WHAT THE HELL, GLOSSU?!”

“It’s not my fault the hot tub lights are out.”

Feyd-Rautha got up out the pool and marched over to the corner. Sure enough there was a hot tub there with only a couple of the hundred-something lights working.

“You PERV!” Feyd-Rautha half screamed at him.

“Hey, I was just minding my own business, I had no idea y’all would start kissing.”

“You could have said, the moment that we got in here, ‘Hey’ or ‘Hello’ or literary anything.”

Rabban shrugged. Feyd-Rautha still stood glaring over his brother. Then he looked closer, “Are you NAKED??!”

“Didn’t want to get my undies wet.”

“I hate you. I actually hate you. That’s so weird and so gross! This is a PUBLIC SPACE!”

 **F/R/P** :Rabban shrugged again. Suddenly the doors swung open and Piter walked in. He walked straight over to Rabban, setting down a bag. He pulled glasses out from it and placed them all around the hot tub. He came back to the glasses with a lighter this time, lighting the candles inside. The area was now visible in a soft orange glow. “There, sorry that took so long,” Piter said, “I had to walk all the way to the gift stop to buy these.” He turned to Feyd-Rautha and then the Amelie, “Hello children,” he waved, waggling his fingers. He then proceeded to strip down, joining Rabban in the hot tub. 

Feyd-Rautha’s mouth was agape. “I can’t believe this.” He groaned, “Honestly, what the hell you guys, other people might come in.”

Piter acknowledged his statement with a slow blink. It was clear that neither one of them cared at all.

 **A** :Amelie sort of felt awkward, then Piter lit candles. She felt a dirty joke come into her mind, but all she could say was, “Damn it, I didn’t need another sight of that.” She was trying to erase both images from her mind. 

**P** :Piter looked at Amelie for a moment as she suddenly seemed both uncomfortable and like she found something slightly amusing. He thought for a moment, then the innuendo hit him. He looked at Rabban, wondering if the thought occurred to him too. It didn’t matter though. He wouldn’t in front of the sixteen year olds. He wasn’t that bad. 

**A** :Amelie now looked back at Feyd, sort of not sure whether to laugh or remain uncomfortable. She swam to the edge of the pool. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha just dipped his head down in resignation. He walked back to Amelie and sat down at the edge of the pool, dipping his legs in by her. He looked at her, snickering lightly. “Yep. These are the people that I have to call family.” He glanced over at the two, “As strange as it is.” 

**A** :Amelie smiled, soon going into thought. She hadn’t seen her family in years, she wasn’t sure how they would react to seeing her now. She wished Feyd could come with them. 

**F** :He started to shiver a bit. The temperature outside to pool was much cooler, so he dipped back into the main pool. He started swimming around in laps, trying to warm back up. His wound stung with each stroke, but it was bearable. 

**A** :Amelie watched Feyd, she kept quiet. She after a time got out and began searching for towels. She found them, then stopped seeing Feyd-Rautha come up to her. She glanced at him. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha took a towel from her, draping in over his head like a hood. It really only served to prevent his hair from dripping everywhere and to somewhat keep him warm. “What’s up,” he said, “Done now?” 

**A** :Amelie nodded, “Yes.” She wrapped herself in the towel. She keeping her gaze at Feyd, “I’ll miss you.” She said her gaze faltering. 

**F** :“I’ll miss you too,” he said, frowning. “Maybe once you’re gone and this whole Caladan thing has blown over, the Baron will be more lenient and let us visit more often. He’s still just upset, I think, and is taking it out on you.” 

**A** :Amelie shrugged, she went to put her clothes on. She glanced at Feyd-Rautha, smiling sadly before leaving the pool area. She turned a corner, wiping tears from her eyes. 

**F/R/P** :Feyd-Rautha sighed. ‘Great’, he thought, ‘now she’s crying again.’ 

He hoped he hadn’t said anything to make her feel worse.

“Looks like someone could use some lady advice~” It was his brother.

“Shut up!” He called back.

“Aww, don’t be sad, baby bro, come here.”

“We only bite when provoked!” Piter added.

Feyd-Rautha glanced at the door Amelie just exited, then his glanced at the two still in the hut tub. He walked their way. If he did make her cry then maybe it was a good idea to give her a moment of space anyway.

Piter scooted to the far end of the tub, leaving a large space for Feyd-Rautha to sit by his brother. He was about to put his foot in when his brother stopped him, “Don’t you want your underwear to start drying? No one wants to walk around with chlorine water in their pants.” At this point, the least of his concerns was having someone walk in on three naked men, so sighed, and took off his underwear, draping them on a chair to dry, before settling himself between his brother and his Mentat.

“Happy to have me?” Feyd-Rautha said, sarcastically.

“Sure,” Rabban replied, “Now spill it. I see the way the look at her. You like her, that’s for sure, but I see so much hesitation as well.”

Feyd-Rautha looked down. “She’s a Fremen.” He said at last, “It will never work. Her people would literally die to have the opportunity to skewer the three of us on a shish kabob stick.”

“They totally would,” Rabban agreed.

“That’s not helping!”

“Just being honest. So why can’t she come here and visit you?”

“She can. But it would hardly matter because it would only be a few times each year. That’s basically nothing!”

“Remember you can write letters.” Piter said, “That’s always romantic.”

“But it’s not the same.”

“Maybe,” Rabban said, “She could be an official part of the team. She did good work for us after all.”

“But even if I somehow convinced uncle that she was valuable, that would mean she would be stuck with us and would hardly get to see her family, if at all.”

“If her family still wanted her.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you underestimate how much her people hate us, Feyd.”

He halfway howled in frustration, putting his head against his brothers shoulder. He hated this. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have any comforting words for Amelie to hear. So he stayed in the hot tube, eyes closed, willing a solution to come to mind.

 **A** :Amelie calmed herself down, she walked back into the pool room. She glanced at Feyd and went to get her bag. She watched him come up to her and she hugged him. 

**J** :Jared had finally washed his hands clean of the blood. After much use of soap and hot water. To the point where his hands were a bright reddish pink. Still shaking profusely, it was certain the body would be found. So he had to blend. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he looked to his uniform. He sighed as he took it off. Just in his white shirt and trousers. He could probably blend into the civilians on board. But he knew he was in the Harkonnen occupied wing. With one last look. Meeting himself in the eye. "There is no going back now" he said somberly as he stood straight, bringing an oddly curved blade from a small sheath under his shirt

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha buried his head in her shoulder, exhaling heavily through his nose. “I’m sorry,” he said. He was being vague, he knew. Sorry for what? Sorry for getting her involved? Sorry about her tears? Sorry that she’s injured now? He was just sorry. He held her tighter and then walked her towards the exit of the pool room after Rabban and Piter comically waved goodbye to him, probably trying to embarrass him. He snorted slightly, to acknowledge them without fully giving them his attention. Once they were out of the room, he had to sit on a bench for a moment, feeling a bit overheated and dizzy from the hot tub. 

**A** :Amelie sighed sitting next to him. She moved some sweaty strands of hair out of his face. She kissed his forehead. A small smile on her face. 

**J** :Jared then walked out. Having sheathed his family blade and walking out all casual like. The worst case scenario was for a Harkonnen to see him as a lost civilian. Now that he had given up his Atreides uniform. He sneaked past guards while listening in to their talks. Trying to pry any information out of them. But alas nothing. 

**F** :He smiled back. Feeling at ease and comforted. He took her hand into his, rubbing soft circles with his thumbs. Memorizing what he could of her hands. 

**J** :"Yeah. He then shoved the knife in his neck. Always a sight to see a Atredies dog die" a soldier could be heard and this obviously would anger Jared greatly. 

**A** :Amelie watched him keeping quiet, she smiled a bit wider. She was trying not to blush. She looked at him, running a hand through his hair. 

**F** :He moaned softly as her her hands ran through his hair. He really did love his hair touched. He smiled again, looking down at his feet where his boots had been thrown back on loosely. Then he turned to look at her, his face and expression looking more adult then it ever had, “I will cherish this for the rest of life, no matter what ever happens.” 

It was true. This moment in time had burned itself into his mind, and he knew this would always be a vivid memory he could look back upon.

 **A** :Amelie stopped, she glanced at him, “Same.” She quickly kissed his lips. She hesitated before kissing him again. 

**J** :Jared held his cool. Walking through and around more and more patrols. He was getting fed up with this. He knew the guild ships were massive. But this was ridiculous. 

**F** :They stayed on that bench and kissed for some time, pulling back only to take a breath or whisper some nonsense that sounded endearing in context. When they finally pulled away for good, there faces were flushed, halfway from blushing, halfway from lack of air. 

**A** :Amelie smiled through her panting, she moved her hands to his cheek. She moved her fingers to touch his cheek. 

**F/P** :They sat like that for a little while, gazing into each other’s eyes as their breathing slowed. Then Piter came out from the pool room, fully clothed but still damp. “Your brother is awful,” he said, “He won’t listen to me. He’s been in that tub for lord knows how long and won’t leave it.” 

“Isn’t that his problem not yours?” Feyd-Rautha said. Piter looked annoyed at that.

“I don’t care about him. I just-If he died of a heat stroke in there the Baron would blame me.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll talk to him,” he said. Piter nodded and walked away, then Feyd-Rautha added a quiet, “maybe.”

 **A** :Amelie sat there letting Feyd-Rautha deal with his brother. She glanced at Piter, nodding curtly. Her chestnut hair still damp, but was starting to curl again. 

**J** :The cool he had kept was slowly whittling away, it turning into impatience. He found a spot which was out of the way. Perfect for allowing him a breather and for him to think things over. "What if they weren't on the ship?" He thought. He shook his head. They had to be. Right? 

**F** :Amelie stayed by herself for a moment before Feyd-Rautha came out literally shoving his brother out of the room. He held his clothes over his crotch, but the rest of his body was out for show. “Go back to your room Glossu!” Feyd-Rautha yelled delivering a kick to his ass. Rabban looked at his younger brother in anger before his face softened into a blank stare. He wobbled for a moment and then fell, hitting the ground-hard. The thud his body made and the cringe-worthy crack his head made was amplified by the fact that it was previously silent in the hall. Feyd-Rautha scrambled over to him, looking at the blood now leaking from his head. He was passed out. From the heat or from the collision he did not know. “Dumbass” Feyd-Rautha said, but with a hint of concern in his voice. 

There was now a large naked man passed out in the middle of the hall on public ship with hundreds of people on it. He stared at his body, wordless, then looked to Amelie, “Go get Piter.”

 **A** :Amelie cringed slightly and flinched at the sound. She nodded and got Piter, Amelie came back to the scene. She felt slightly uncomfortable with the blood on the floor. In truth, Amelie had some sort of adversity to it. She assumed it was she’d seen so much of it the passed few days. She froze watching Piter and Feyd, not sure what to do. 

**F/P** :Piter stared running his hands through his hair, frustrated. He started mumbling under his breath, “What is life?? What is it? Why do these things happen to Piter?” 

He then whipped out his walkie, “Umman, come in.”

There was a grunt of reply on the other end.

“Hi, hello, yes, so, I need to come by the pool room with a couple more people and carry Rabban to his room, or the medical station, or somewhere.”

“Be right there, sir.”

Piter sighed heavily then turned to Feyd-Rautha, “Did you push him?”

“Nah, he just passed out.”

“I told him he would overheat, Piter said those things!” He plunked himself on the bench by Amelie, slouching down to burying his head in his hands, “Piter’s a Mentat, a human computer to be respected. This was never in the job description.”

 **A** :Amelie sort of kept silent, her chest felt tight. She had this odd look on her face, it was almost like she was shutting down. She noticed Feyd come up to her, she felt all the stress of the past few days explode. She began rambling, curling into herself further. 

**F/P** :Feyd-Rautha noticed now that both Piter and Amelie were sitting on bench distraught. He sat on the other side of Amelie, one hand rubbing circles on her back while he buried his face in the other. It wasn’t fair the the two of them got to be sad and miserable without him. 

Piter looked up, hearing the marching sounds of Umman and a couple other men he brought. They lifted Rabban up with a surprising amount of ease and a surprising amount of disregard for his lack of clothes. Umman looked to Piter.

“To the medical station I guess,” he waved them off with a hand and then they were gone. He looked over at the young couple, “You two are just about the saddest thing I’ve seen in awhile.” He poked Amelie’s shoulder, “There’s a museum in this ship somewhere, or there’s a restaurant? Piter could take you guys there and pay for it.”

‘Why am I trying to be nice’, he asked himself. ‘Ahh, right, because they’re just kids’. He always had a soft spot in his heart for that. It was something that helped him live with himself. Something to make him feel like maybe if there was a heaven, that he could still get in.


	9. The Date: Part Three

**A** :Amelie took a moment to calm down, once she did so, she glanced at Piter, “I think a restaurant would do.” She glanced at Feyd-Rautha, she took a hand and moved a strand of hair out of his face. She noticed he was slow to respond. She glanced at Piter, “If you can go get seats, that would be great, this might take a moment.” Amelie then turned to Feyd, just talking to him. 

**F/P** :“Of course,” Piter said, patting her on the head in an almost belittling way. He sauntered away, thinking about what the quickest route to the restaurant might be. 

Feyd-Rautha sighed, frowning. He was content to stay like this with Amelie for another few moments. He was lost in thought anyway.

 **A** :Amelie just kept whispering to him, she lightly kissed his temple. She lightly wrapped an arm around his neck. 

**F** :He sighed contentedly, pulling her in closer. 

“Ready to go?” He finally asked.

 **A** :Amelie nodded, “Yeah.” She walked with him to the restaurant. They met up with Piter and sat down. Amelie sat next to Feyd, sort of holding his hand other the table. 

**F/P** :The restaurant was packed with people, but the waiter recognized Piter and was quick to come over to their table. He took their orders then whisked away, in a hurry to get them their food as quickly as he could. 

Piter felt a bit awkward. If he wasn’t so hungry he wouldn’t have stayed, but his stomach was literally growling at him. He pulled a pen out from nowhere and began to write on his napkin. Feyd-Rautha couldn’t tell what he was writing and didn’t bother to ask. Instead to peered around at the restaurant, looking up at the ceiling which had an artificial sky painted on it. Perhaps to make one feel like they weren’t actually floating in space.

 **A** :Amelie sort of kept silent, she glanced at the ceiling wondering how ironic it was. She then glanced at Piter, smiling and then people watching. 

**J** :Jared then took a step away from his little spot. Walking away to poke his head down the corridor. Thankfully nothing was coming his way. So he had time to move. Looking around for anything that may help him in his search. All he knew was that the Fremen woman was here. That she was with someone. That's all the information that he was given. Possibly it would have been left vague for him not to be running off. 

**F** :It wasn’t long until their food came out. Pasta, salad, and bread were all placed in front on him, taking up a bit too much of the table, invading partly into Amelie’s space. He ripped off little pieces of bread, scooping off excess pasta sauce with it as some kind of dip. He just about moaned after the first bite. He had forgotten just how hungry he was after swimming, and this was exactly what he was craving. He continued eating in silence. 

**A** :Amelie began to do the same, she ate quietly. She felt like hadn’t eaten for a few days. She glanced at Feyd, he was doing the same. She smiled before continuing to eat. She then glanced at Piter, nodding curtly in thanks. 

**J** :Jared then walked out and sighed as he looked around some more. "This is bloody hopeless." He sighed then just as he was about to turn the corner. A realization came to him. He reached into his coat and pulled out a little pocket watch. A cheap one. 

He now waited for another patrol.

 **F/P** :Piter acknowledged the silent ‘thanks’ with eye contact and a blink. He went back to his food, swirling noodles around his fork. 

When Feyd-Rautha has finished he laid back against the seat, letting a loud exhale of satisfaction. He closed his eyes, the weight of his time here sinking in. Much had happened.

 **A** :Amelie finished eating, shortly after the others. She was thinking and sorting them as well. She glanced at Feyd smiling. 

**J** :He pressed his back against the wall. Hearing the sounds of marching boots. Around 2 pairs. Perfect. If they don't stab him. 

After a minute the two soldiers walked past and as they did. Jared gripped the pocket watch tightly and lobbed it at the back of one of the soldier's head. Shattering the glass and bending the cheap metal and clockwork. Jared actually stepped out from his divit "Hey Belly lickers!" He yelled as he turned to run.

Bellylicker was a common term used for a Harkonnen by the soldiers of House Atredies. Just because the Baron is fat. Like a European emperor of ancient memory had a song sung about him. So did the soldiers sing derogatory songs and use slurs against their enemies. Twas a common practice among many armies.

The two pursued but their uniforms and built size were no match for Jared's lean build and quick feet as he ran to antagonize them more.

 **F/P** :Piter suddenly jumped up, a small gasp escaping his throat. He gripped his napkin, staring at it intensely. 

“What? What is it?” Feyd-Rautha demanded.

“I’ve got it! I think Piter has just completed the missing part of his formula!”

“What formula?”

Piter scooted our of the booth. “For part of a poison!” He called over shoulder as he dashed away.

Feyd-Rautha watched his figure as he fled from the restaurant. He turned to Amelie, “He is the only person I know who could possibly be so excited over a poison.” He looked down where Piter had left a few coins by the bill, certainly enough to cover it, and only possibly enough to also cover dessert. He started to contemplate if dessert would make him sick or not.

 **A** :Amelie nodded, she glanced at him. She let a smile grace her features, before asking, “What are you thinking about?” Amelie raised an eyebrow and kissed his temple. 

**F** :He laughed, short and breathy, enjoying the interest and attention. “I was just thinking whether or not I could stomach some cake or if that’s pushing it.” His face scrunched for a moment, “Would you share a piece with me?” 

**J** :Jared had been caught. But he was less worn out than the guards. Till one slammed the pommel of his sword into his gut. Winding him and forcing a soundless wail of pain out of him. 

"Bring the bastard to the Baron. I'm sure he'd want to see this atredies dog executed personally" one soldier said to the other. The other delivered a hefty punch to Jared' right cheek. The young soldier rocked back as he took the hit saying nothing as this was all according to plan.

 **A** :Amelie nodded, “Sure.” She said a small smile came across her face. She began looking at a desert menu, with him. She then noticed they had a chocolate cake. Amelie first had chocolate about a year ago, at the Emperor’s palace. She after having one took five other bars of chocolate, only to wake up with an upset stomach later. She loved it. 

**F** :He noticed how her gaze was fixed on the picture of cake. “Cake it is then,” he said, smiling. He waved the waiter over and ordered for them, telling him to keep whatever change was left over. When the waiter returned, he set before them a truly glorious piece of cake. Three layers, with chocolate frosting between them, finely decorated frosting details on the top, vanilla ice cream on the side, and mint leaves as garnish. He was salivating just looking at the thing. 

“Bet you’ve never had ice cream before,” he said, scooping some up with the provided spoon, “here,” he handed the spoon to her then waited expectantly.

 **A** : Amelie took the spoon, she then ate the ice cream. It was cold and kind of hurt her teeth. She never had ice cream and yet it seemed intriguing. She glanced at the ice cream, soon taking a bite of it again, “It sort of hurts my teeth," she said. 

**F** :He chuckled. “Yeah, I bet you’re not used to really cold things.” He forked off a piece of the cake, ate it. “You don’t have to eat it,” he said, going back for more cake. 

**A** :Amelie now went for the cake as well. She wiped her mouth, as a bit of frosting got on her lips. She glanced at the ice cream, it was tempting to try it again. She thought it over and decided against it. 

**F** :After they had finished (Amelie eating most of the cake with him eating the ice cream), he looked to Amelie, “What now? We could see what the fuss is with Piter, check on my brother to see if he’s dead or not, I don’t know, up to you.” 

The two agreed to wander in the direction of Rabban when they were ready to actually leave. In the meantime the pair stayed in their seats, relishing in the feeling of full stomachs.

 **J** :Jared was being dragged. Somewhat regretting his decision. Now with a bloody nose, split lip and bruised cheek. But...they didn't search him. So as they dragged the soldier by his arms, legs dropping and sliding on the floor. Jared was thinking of what could happen. "Hey" 

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the Baron's gonna do to this one? Execute him?"

"Hmm by the look of him...no I don't think he will."

"Heh, almost feel bad for this Atreides dog."

Jared's eyes shot open but looked down as to cover them with the bangs of his unkempt hair. He, like every soldier of the Atredies know fully well what the Baron does to...well young men. He audibly gulped.

"Did I really throw myself into the deep end?" He thought to himself, mildly freaking out.


	10. The Deal

**B** :An ancient record player sat at a corner of the Barons temporary room. He hummed along softly to the old tune, fiddling around in his small desk-sized zen garden. He swirled the sand under the rake, taking deep breathes, relaxing himself. Things had been really so stressful. Especially now that there was some Atreides hooligan on the loose. He sighed heavily. 

“M’lord, Baron,” came a voice from his walkie, “hello sir?” 

He picked up the walkie, “What?” 

“We’ve got him, my Lord, we’ve got the Atreides. And he appears to have come alone.” 

“Finally some good news,” the Baron replied, “Bring him in. I want to know why the hell he came aboard the ship and why he did so alone, at that. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Of course, m’Lord, we are on our way.” 

**J** :Jared tried to map his way around from where he was found. But this liner. It was so huge. He could barely even understand it. 

"So boys. Where are you taking m..." 

"SHUT IT!" One soldier snapped. 

"You'll see soon enough" the other said. Jared closed his eyes. Yep. He'd defiantly thrown himself too deep without preparation.

 **B** :The Baron set aside the zen garden, opening up a drawer and removing a knife instead. He tucked it under his robe. If the soldier would not answer him, he would have to draw blood. Luckily this temporary room had a metal floor, unlike the plush carpet in his room on Giedi Prime. It was always a pain to wait for his carpets to be cleaned from the blood. If he still didn’t cooperate, then he would have Piter come in. Piter would not fail. 

**J** :Jared figured he'd wait. There was no point in escaping. No point in running. All he wanted was revenge and it blinded him. If be would have taken a moment to think before rushing out of his hospital bed he wouldn't have been in this situation. 

**B** :The Baron’s soldiers finally arrived, and with them was the young soldier. Tall, with red hair that looked like it was supposed to all be back in an elastic, but most of it sprung free in a tangled unkempt mess. He looked like he had been through a lot. This was a weakness the Baron decided to exploit. 

“You look tired,” he said, “so I’ll make this quick. For your sake. I know you don’t want any trouble. So tell me,” he walked over to him, grabbing his jaw, roughly pulling his face up, forcing eye contact between them. “Why are here? Why alone? Who are you?”

 **J** :Jared couldn't believe his eyes. All he had heard about the Baron, all the unflattering drawings by other soldiers and the song...the Baron looked worse than all that described him. The young soldier would have laughed if he was in any other position. "Corporal Jared Fugo, 38th battalion, DF22-5" He recited. His name, post and number. But then took a deep breath as he know that it would only end up with him having the fate of a choir boy on Giedi Prime. 

"I am alone..." He quietly added. Shifting his gaze from the Baron's ugly mug.  


**B** :The Baron saw the look of disgust on his face. He had recognized it immediately. He knew how some of the Atreides saw him and what they said about him. A person in his position had ears everywhere. But he wasn’t bothered. Not one bit. He was proud. 

“Your standards of beauty may be different where you are from. Lean, lithe, and slender bodies. And I agree, lean is lovely. Lovely indeed. However, where I’m from, curves, rolls”, he gripped at himself, emphasizing the next word, “fat. It’s all quite...” he leaned in, closer than close, “sexy.”

He saw his words take effect. The look on the kid’s face was priceless. He certainly loved to make others feel uncomfortable, especially when them were being such pests. And this young soldier, this Jared, was quite the mosquito indeed.

“Cultural differences,” he said, “that’s all. If you people had any sense of real beauty, you’d be all over me like an unfixed dog.”

“So that is why I will forgive your looks of distaste. Now then,” in one quick motion he had his knife pulled out and pointed at him, “You haven’t finished answering my questions. Why. Are. You. Here?”

 **J** :"All over you like you're all over the little boys" He very quietly responded not quite a whisper but hard to hear. This man. This delectable person sent chills down his spine with every word and every laboured breath. 

Jared tried to hold back his physical disgust as to not have his life ended so swiftly and embarrassingly. "I am here for the Fremen."

 **B** :The Baron heard him mumble something under his breath. These days he was a bit hard of hearing so he couldn’t quite make it out. He knew it was nothing good and wanted to address it, but his other statement caught his attention. He was here for the Fremen. The malice in his voice made it clear he wanted her dead. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. He disliked the Fremen too. He wanted her gone. But not at the cost of upsetting his nephew. He didn’t do anything to deserve the upset. Nor did he want him to be angry with him. 

Maybe their plans could work together. Maybe if Jared killed her, then it would seem like he had nothing to do with it. He was innocent. And maybe, just maybe, his dear little Feyd would be so upset that he would come to him. Come to him and willingly spend his time to grieve and talk with his uncle. The thought of a cute, sad little Feyd needing a hug, was too much. And if there would ever be a time where he could witness him like that, then it would be with the death of that Fremen girl.

He grabbed his walkie, spoke with Piter in the other room and within a minute he had her location. He came back in, looked at Jared seriously.

“I’ll make you a deal,” the Baron said, “I tell you where she is, and I’ll let you go and find her. If if you kill her, I’ll let you live. But you must not reveal that I told you her location. In fact, we never spoke. This never happened. No questions asked. Deal?”

 **J** :Without hesitation but with a hint of spite in his voice he immediately responded "She killed my best friend. I accept your deal" Jared grimaced slightly. This wasn't like him and he knew it but buried the thoughts away. 

**B** :The Baron smiled, deep lines forming on either side of his mouth as his muscles worked to push his cheeks out of the way. He wouldn’t let him live, of course. As soon as Jared had done want he wanted, he’ll play hero to Feyd, valiantly snuffing out the monster that killed his Fremen sweetheart. 

“She’s at the restaurant,” He said, waving to his guards to release him, “Don’t disappoint me, Jared.”

 **J** :Jared gasped as he was let go. Panting quite heavily as he felt the feeling return to his arm. The soldier stood and turned on his heel. Reaching into his shirt and drawing his Ulak. "I won't" he said just as the automatic door shut behind him with a hiss.


	11. Revenge

**A** :Amelie felt something was off, from the moment she stepped out of the restaurant. She felt like someone was watching her. When Feyd asked if something was up, she said, “Run.” She noticed Jared in the distance. Fearing the worst she sort of froze. She shakily went for a some form of protection. 

**J** :Jared's heart was pounding. He held his breath as he speed walked down the corridor passed groups of civilians while hiding his Ulak. Seeing the restaurant closely. 

He then saw her. The Fremen. The one who killed Logan and he stopped. Seeing the infamous blue within blue. His eyes widening and his heart almost skipping a beat, his stomach twisting. But his mind went blank. But slowly reformed into anger as he revealed his Ulak from underneath his shirt and walked, slowly at first. Gradually picking up speed.

 **A** :Amelie was now freaking out, she then grabbed a sleeping soldier’s dagger. She stood holding the dagger, she never fought anyone like this. She began backing up and soon fell onto the ground, she grabbed the dagger. She felt heart pounding in her head. She then was slashed in the hand, she yelped slightly. She was shaking, she soon began to speak, “I didn’t kill him, I honestly didn’t. Whoever told you that was wrong.” She was crying now. 

**J** :Jared gulped. His scowl twitching as he tried to keep up his angry face. His Ulak was absolutely deadly able to get around normal knives and could be used to punch too. "You didn't?! I was told you were over his body when he was stabbed in the neck" he too was slowly beginning to tear up. Civilians scatter and run away in a panic. "If it wasn't you. Who killed him?" He asked. Briefly looking to his Ulak spotted with blood sunk his heart heavily but this had to be done. Justice had to be done. 

He then stood straight, as he was looming over her. His teary eyes covered by the shadow his unkempt bangs made. Bringing his left hand up to his upper face. "Don't Fremen have to conserve water?" He asked. His teeth gritted as from under his sleeve a single tear rolled down his cheek and dripped to the floor.

 **A** :Amelie nodded, “Yes why?” She asked. Amelie was shaking, “I don’t know who killed him.” She honestly was too busy trying to pull the bullet out at the time of Logan’s death. She sat there, glancing at her hand. 

**J** :He lowered his left hand. Thus followed his angry face. Looking down to her with a mixed look of sadness and pity. "You know who killed him. I can tell...your trying to protect them" he wiped the tear away. 

**A** :Amelie sat silent, she then said, “I don’t know, honest.” She said. She sat there glancing up at him. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha couldn’t take it anymore, seeing Amelie trying to protect him. He made a decision. “It was me,” he said, “I felt my knife go through his neck, and felt his blood as it ran across my hands,” he started getting angry now, “so leave her alone!” 

**A** :Amelie felt her breath hitch, in fear, as soon as he said that. She soon got up walked over to Feyd. She had this mixture of hurt and fear on her face. If she had just said she killed it him, this would be over. 

**J** :Jared heard the voice and turned to see the Harkonnen before him. His scowl had returned. This time it was for real. Pointing his oddly shaped knife at him "Why. Why did you kill him?!" He demanded. 

**F** :“He tried to kill her, and I acted. That’s all there is to it.” He was very upset with this Atreides and all the trouble he had caused them, so he took it step further, “He was clumsy and easy to kill. Worse than a gladiator on the elacca drug.” He drew his own knife, “If it’s any consolation, it was over quickly.” 

**J** :"It isn't" he raised his Ulak to a boxing like stance "You fight drugged up combatants so the Baron doesn't lose a 'fuck toy.’ A rather vulgar response to leave his usually well spoken and regal mouth. One that'd likely stun someone. 

**F** :His voice went low, and he spoke slowly, each word enunciated and spoken with deadly precision, “What did you say?” 

**J** :Jared pursed his lips and titled his head backwards. "You heard me" his voice returning to its slightly pompous tone as his eyes flared with malice. 

**A** :Amelie then realized, the Baron had something to do with this. She went to pull Feyd-Rautha away. She grabbed his shoulder, “Come on, let’s go.” She whispered in his ear. 

**F** :He moved Amelie aside, too angry and upset to think about how rude it was, or to even comprehend her words. Had the Atreides really just called him a toy? Yes, indeed he felt like that’s all he was in his uncle’s eyes. But he did everything in his power to make sure no one saw the nature of their relationship. So how could this Atreides have said that? The rumors where alive and well with the Baron’s staff, and possibly it reached out onto Giedi Prime, but certainly, certainly not to Caladan. His heart sunk and his stomach felt like a knotted mess. But what it did? What if the rumors were everywhere? Was that how people saw him? What that what they were saying about him? Was THAT his legacy? He walked up to Jared, “No, no, no! What did you say to me? What was meant by that?!” He was panicking now. This couldn’t be happening to him, this couldn’t be his life. 

**A** :Amelie watched, she knew of this too. Not from rumors, but how the Baron treated him. She kept her distance, waiting for one to back off. She honestly felt bad for Feyd. 

**J** :"What are you blabbering on about?" Jared responded. He actually lowered his Ulak slightly, as this confrontation became a conflict of words. Stepping a single step backwards. He had no clue what Feyd was getting mad over. "Are you mad that we make jokes about you and your people?" He asked "is a little banter between soldiers enough to flip your switch? That's honestly pretty pathetic," he spat. 

**F** :‘Alright alright,’ Feyd-Rautha thought to himself, ‘Don’t be ridiculous, I must have misheard, that’s all.’ He was shaking slightly still though. Perhaps he would have to have it looked into. He might just murder the Baron on the spot if they were really saying that. Well, maybe not really, that would be foolish. He couldn’t get away with a thing like that, could he? He pushed the thought aside. He decided to just ask the Jared what they are saying about him. He doubted he had the wits to come up with a fake insult on the spot. Thusly, whatever he said would be the true rumors. He tilted his head to the side, “What do they jest about me? What derisions? Banter may only be banter to a pleb like you, but for me, as a member of a royal family, these rumors can be dangerous,” he put on a mask a grim seriousness, “So tell me, scum, what is it they say?” He knew that Jared wouldn’t want to give him the information he wanted, but he hoped that insulting him would prompt him to insult him back, thus telling him what they were saying. He knew he was making a scene, but he couldn’t let this go. 

‘This is embarrassing,” he then thought. Most of the civilians had fled, but some were staying to watch. He knew stories would be told about how worried he was simply about what people thought of him. But he knew he wouldn’t blamed. He is still young. Still a teenager, whose brain has too much egocentricity. He would be excused. No one would care or see it as immature. It would all be fine. Best case scenario, nothing bad was being said and he could sleep in peace. Worst case, he wouldn’t be taken seriously as a leader and would be known as the ultimate kiss-up. They might even say they he fucked himself into power. Of course it wasn’t true.

But would anyone really see that? Would anyone see that he earned his position by working hard? By having a high IQ? By his passion and devotion to bettering his planet? To learning the economy so intimately? The politics? The religions? Would anyone see how truly qualified he was? He worried. He truly worried.

 **A** :Amelie sauntered over, “Come on. Let’s just go.” She said reaching out her hand. She knew this could only go down hill. Her face held sadness. 

**J** :"What do they say you ask?" Jared placed his hands behind his back. His Ulak still visible. "It is clear to me that a the song is true by the look of you" he stated. "You certainly fit the bill of the Baron's toy." 

**F** :In one quick, fluid motion, he had a knife drawn, then he launched himself at the taller man, the two of them tumbling down to the hard floor together. 

**J** :This is what the Ulak was made for. Wrestling other knives. It was locked in the hook of the weapon. Jared attempted to throw Feyd off of him as he was on the bottom. 

**F** :He was thrown back, but at least he managed to keep hold on his knife. People were rushing around in a bit of a panic now. Guards would probably be coming soon, so he knew he had to make this quick. He saw Jared attempting to get up, so he made a kick towards his leg, aiming for his knee cap. 

**J** :He missed his knee. Hitting his shin. Which did indeed hurt. Jared grunted as kept his cool about it as he stood up. Proceeding to swing a right hook with his Ulak. Much like a coordinated fist. 

**F** :He dodged the swing, but it took a decent amount of effort. It was like his brain didn’t know whether or not to treat this like a fist fight or a knife fight. All his brain could think about was how utterly humiliated and angry he felt. He made a move to swing right, but it was a feint, and he swung his blade left at him instead. 

**A** :Amelie was pushed back by the crowd of people. She began trying to get to Feyd, but soon the guards beats her too it. 

**J** :Jared raised his Ulak to block the right swing. Falling for the feint. But noticed the left swing and took a large step backwards. Leaning his upper body out if the way of his opponents blade. As Feyd followed through with his swing. He'd close the gap. Switching to his left hand and flipped it around so the blade pointed forward instead of backwards and he threw a jab aimed at Feyd's gut. However he was right handed. Plus there wasn't much power behind said stab. 

**F** :A guard grabbed Feyd-Rautha by the shoulders and pulled him back just before Jared had a chance to strike him. Another guard grabbed Jared too. Feyd-Rautha turned around, demanding the guard to let him go. The guard responded by telling him that this was a public space and that the Guildsmen didn’t appreciate them disturbing their guests. Feyd-Rautha then asked if she knew who he was. The guard admitted that she didn’t, but luckily the other guard did, and thought it best to leave them be. They walked away, but stuck around, to make sure no one else got involved. There was a strange pause as him and Jared stared at each other. “I am no one’s toy,” he called to him, filling the silence. “I am no one’s toy.” He repeated, quieter and to himself. 

**A** :Amelie finally reached Feyd-Rautha. She went to take his hand, but was moved back by a guard. She backed off and just watched Feyd. 

**J** :After shaking free from the guard who grabbed him. Jared growled and actually turned to threaten the guard back. Turning back to Feyd. 

**F** :He stared at Jared, then he pulled out his second knife, with purposeful movements, making it deliberately clear that this wasn’t over. In fact, he was just getting started. 

**A** :Amelie rushed to Feyd, she hugged onto him. Tears beginning to roll down her cheek, “Please stop...” she whispered. She moved in front of Feyd, glancing at him. She was trembling. 

**F** :He looked to Amelie. He was angry and he was sad. And the person in front of him not only caused that pain to start, but he also had tried to hurt her. He didn’t think he could let it go, but he also didn’t think he could refuse her. So he opted for staring blankly ahead, dissociating from his surroundings slightly. He was confused. 

**A** :Amelie wrapped her arms around his neck, “I’m so sorry, this is my fault. If I had just let him kill me you wouldn’t be in this mess.” She was afraid to lose someone again, not from death, but from her own doing. 

**F** :Her words snapped him out of his stupor. He turned a hard stare at her, “Don’t you ever say that, Amelie,” he held her face to make sure kept eye contact with him, “Don’t you ever say things like that.” He then pointed her face to Jared, “He’s the one that got me into this mess,” He pointed her back at him, “And going even further back, I’m the one who brought you here to begin with. So don’t you go and act this this is your fault.” He spoke with conviction, “Because it’s not!” 

**J** :Jared waited. He stared in surprise at this. The care he showed this woman. He was honestly quite green about this. 

He had no one to call his own and it made him mad that this unloving Harkonnen dog could have a love. He had a lapse of concentration. Thinking this whole situation over. He knew that what Feyd said was right but he was the one to cause all this by killing Logan...perhaps this was war. Neither side are blameless.

 **A** :Amelie had this wide eyed and sad look. When she finally got the chance to look down, she did. Soon resting her head on Feyd-Rautha’s chest. She gripped his shoulders, now dead silent. 

**F** :He rested his chin on top of her head, just holding her while side glancing at Jared, in case he decided to ruin their moment. The guard who had grabbed him earlier was watching them with the same sort of expression one might have if they were watching a cat do something quite cute. He was feeling so very done with things. So exhausted from all the recent events and now he was feeling homesick too. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to end this, but he couldn't think of what to say. But then he remembered that the person he’s holding is a diplomat, and a good one too. 

“Amelie,” he said, “If you want to try talking to him, you can. To find a middle ground, I mean.”

 **J** :Jared lowered his arms. He sighed a hearty sigh and sheathed his Ulak. The soldier wanted to leave. All this was draining him. His back wound started to ache a bit. 

**A** :Amelie nodded, soon leaving Feyd’s arms. She sauntered over, “You’re tired aren’t you?” She then said, “I will pay for your departure back to Caladan, but you have to promise not to tell anyone anything. We do not need any more issues.” She was trying to stop issues, especially with the words exchanged. If one thing was certain word would be spread. 

**J** :He scowled "I can't leave...I must have justice for my friend" he replied to the Fremen. He really really wanted to go but his foolishness didn't allow it. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha got into a crouch. He didn’t like the way he was speaking to her and was ready to pounce if need be. 

**A** :Amelie nodded, “I understand what you feel, you are so hellbent for justice you won’t care who you affect.” She glanced at Feyd, nodding to him. She then said, “You want to go home, I can see it. Don’t be foolish.” 

**J** :She was right. And Jared knew it. He looked into her eyes seeing that she truly cared does this man before him. 

He was blinded by a lust for revenge. Something that he was told would always be a bad thing.

Jared actually turned around to look away from the two. Putting one hand on his side and the other rubbed his chin. His eyes narrowed as he glanced around seeing all the faces of the crowd.

He lowered both his arms. Turning his head to the side to look back at the girl. "The Baron told me he wanted you dead..."

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha’s eyes widened. He was already upset because of the Baron, and then for him to hear this? But he withheld saying anything. This could be a lie. A trick. But Amelie was probably used to people lying through their teeth around her so he trusted that she would be able to have some better insight. So he waited. Calm and icy on the surface, but inside was like the fire of newly birthed star. He shuttered slightly. 

**A** :Amelie wasn’t sure what to think, she knew the Baron could be smarmy, but enough to kill one of the Emperor’s diplomats? She was quiet for a mere moment, but nodded curtly, “Okay.” She began searching for money on her soon finding enough to pay for a trip to Caladan. She went to hand Jared the money. 

**J** :He refused the money. "I've taken enough today." He said. He wanted to just run. But knew for a fact he'd be killed by the Harkonnen soldiers. It was probably about time that they'd find the man he killed. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha felt like his stomach was twisting inside him. Had the fool really turned down free money? Especially from someone who was being so kind to him when he clearly didn’t deserve that? 

“Amelie, that’s enough,” he said in his voice which was usually reserved for commands. This man was dangerous. He didn’t seem to care about his own safety either, and that made him more dangerous. He didn’t want her around him anymore. “Go back to the guards.”

 **A** :Amelie nodded, she put the money up. She glanced back at Feyd, calmly. She walked back to Feyd-Rautha. She glanced back at Jared, offering a small smile. She then stood next to Feyd, her gaze went to him. She seemed worried.


	12. Fight!

**R** :After spending some time in the medical station, Rabban was finally walking out of there. He had overheated himself and fainted apparently, but luckily the nurse had said that he didn’t receive a concussion. He always had a thick skull, Rabban thought to himself. He really felt so stupid for passing out like that in front of them. 

He was informed about the ruckus by the restaurant, so he decided he would scope it out. Pretty soon he came up on a large crowd of people. He decided to stand by one of the guards and watch too.

 **P** :Piter kicked a nearby chair in frustration. He just didn’t have the tools needed here to test out his new formula. He was pulling at his hair, little bits of it breaking off. He sighed. The bleach he used on his hair really made it so weak. He needed to get some air, he decided. He exited his room and just started walking around aimlessly. Then he came up on a crowd and went to see what was happening. He spotted Rabban and went to go ask if he knew anything. 

**B** :The Baron looked up at his accent grandfather clock. He figured that Jared kid had done the deed by now so he thought it best to go find them. He adjusted the gravity fields on his suspensors from little gravity to zero gravity. This helped him out of his chair a lot easier, and made his walking feel the lightest. It was his preferred setting. 

He turned on his shield, and switched it to medium. People could see it’s glimmer when the light touched it just right, but to most he would appear unshielded. Once outside his room he snapped his fingers, not stopping or looking behind him as he walked because he knew his guards would be there following him.

 **F** :“Should I fight him or am I too good for him?” He asked Amelie. Apparently though, his brother was now here and overheard him and decided to answer the question for her. 

“Kick his ass!!” Rabban yelled. The other people in the crowd now noticed the eldest nephew of the Baron and decided to join in. The crowd was now shouting all sorts of things and Feyd-Rautha could only pick out a few phrases throughout the muddled mess of voices. “Take him down!” “Kill him!” “Defend yourself!”

He looked at this crowd of people. These people who all had different backgrounds and belong to different houses were now joined together and were on his side. On Rabban’s side. He felt overjoyed. He had never experienced anything other than a Harkonnen crowd but now he knew any crowd could be a Harkonnen crowd.

Soon the muddled voices came together to chant a single word: “Fight!”

 **P** :Piter saw how Feyd-Rautha’s face lit up and sighed. This crowd just wanted a scene. That’s all. And he knew now that Feyd would try to drag out the fight for their viewing pleasure, just like he was always taught, but now wasn’t a good time for that. This Jared was dangerous and not to be played with. 

**A** :Amelie was trying to calm the crowd down, to no avail. She grabbed Feyd-Rautha’s arm, “Please don’t fight him.” She said begging him to stop. She was desperately trying to deescalate the situation. 

**J** :Jared's ears were bombarded with voices and the confusion of it all messed with his head even more. 

He scanned the crowd. There was no way to get out. They've become one mass now and they were baying for their show.

Jared reached his hands up. Running them through his crimson hair as he sharply turned on his heel to face the others. Seeing Rabban also rekindled a spark of anger.

His eyes narrowed, remaining locked upon Rabban and tilting up his nose in a very snobbish manner. "When I am done with this pansy" he announced loud enough for them to hear among the sea of voices.

"I'll fight you again, you amorphous blob"

 **R** :Rabban stiffened at the insult, then called back, “Whatever, coat rack.” 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha huffed, air coming out his mouth in short breaths. Here there was an entire crowd begging for a fight, and here was Amelie begging for the opposite. He didn’t know who he should listen too. But emotionally he knew he wanted to take Jared down. Especially since he’s so deliberately asking for it. He knew he would regret this later, “I’m sorry, but I have to,” he said. “Please go stand by Rabban where it’s safe.” 

He felt rather serious about this suddenly. He pulled a hair band out from his pocket, tied his hair back, then brushed his bangs away from his eyes. He gripped at his knives, their weight seemly increasing. He gave a traditional Harkonnen salute then, despite feeling like he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t want to bring himself down to a lack of manners though, especially not in front of so many people.

 **J** :Jared then took a knee. Reaching into his right boot and drew a small knife only a few inches long but with a thin blade. As he stood, he drew his Ulak from his tunic and in response to Feyd. Preformed the traditional Atreides Salute. His right arm crossed diagonally over his heart. 

**F** :‘And so it begins,’ Feyd-Rautha thought. He stepped forward and the crowd started cheering. They were very eager with anticipation it seemed, so he thought to draw it out a bit, walking in a semi circle shape towards Jared, drawing nearer, but slowly. 

**J** :Jared then reciprocated. Walking in the opposite way to Feyd. A proper stand off. 

Jared held his boot knife in his left hand and aimed it at his opponent while having a reverse grip on his Ulak.

 **F** :They circled a bit longer, and it was starting to get boring, “You need me to make the first move? For a guy who calls me a pansy, you seem to be the docile one.” 

**J** :Using the momentum of a step he turned to charge at Feyd. Closing the distance quickly with help of his long legs. His left hand swiping horizontally at the chest of the Harkonnen 

**F** :He arched his chest inwards, dodging the blade, then hopped backwards. “Ooh, alright, you do have spirit I see.” He came back in and pretended to feint with his left hand, but then actually followed through with it, making it a double bluff. He aimed for his knife arm. 

**J** :He tilted his body to the side, Feyd's knife slashing the arm of his tunic. 

Taking a step back and readjusting himself. Jared then crossed his blades and ran them along each other. With a metallic 'shing' following it.

 **F** :He saw his hands move together out of their defensive stance and took the opportunity to come back in, left hand again aiming for the same spot. 

**J** :With this. He moved his right hand for the Ulak to come into contact with Feyd's knife to push it out the way. 

**F** :He let air out through his nose while his mouth tightened in frustration. He moved back to find a new angle. He studied Jared, noting how he was much taller. He wondered if he could use this to his advantage. He decided upon one of his favorite tricks. He zoomed forward, launching himself at Jared then sliding on his knees between his legs, coming back up behind him. He mentally patted himself on the back for wearing knee pads today, then made a stab towards Jared’s right shoulder. 

**J** :Jared panicked. He was already injured in that area. If he were to get stabbed there again. He didn't even want to think about it. 

He had no shield either. He mentally kicked himself for that lapse of concentration and leapt forward, landing and spinning to face Feyd. Although he dodged it. His back felt a little damp. Taking off his tunic and dropping it to the floor. His white shirt had small dots of red upon his right shoulder. A dull ache beginning to form there.

 **F** :He was really hoping to make Jared unable to even use his right arm, but he supposed the slight injury would have to due for now. He secured his hair again and then started walking back towards him. 

**J** :Jared looked to Feyd and waited for him to get close. The Atreides soldier then stood straight and flipped his boot knife to a forward grip. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha cocked an eyebrow at him, then he swung his right hand forward at him, also pulling his left foot up to hopefully kick his groin. 

**J** :Jared leaned back and raised his left leg to block Feyd's kick. Using his weight and leg length to his advantage. As soon as his left foot hit the ground. It raised again. A sharp kick aimed to the shorter man's ribs. 

**F** :He fell back, just catching himself from falling. His leotard he wore for his trip here had a layer of protection, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from being winded. He struggled to catch a breath. 

**J** :This was good. Keep Feyd at arms reach. Jared's dull ache became a slight sting. 

He exhaled through clenched teeth. His breath hissing but the sound drowned out by the crowd's reaction to the hit.

 **B** :The Baron had been taking his time, strolling through the halls and trying to think of some things he could say to Feyd to console him about Amelie. He wanted to get to where the restaurant was, but there was a large crowd in the way, he approached the crowd and saw exactly what he didn’t want happening.. happening. And the crowd seemed to have seen him too because suddenly it went dead silent, all eyes on him, fearful. What would the Baron say to them encouraging his nephew into a deadly fight? The Baron made eye contact with Feyd and they held it. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha wanted to yell at him and ask if he had really sent Jared to kill Amelie, but that would be calling him out, which would never end well. He was torn on what to do. He looked back to Jared and raised his arms again in a gesture that said he wasn’t done. 

**J** :Jared's eyes became slits as the Baron came near. He didn't say a word. However stood straight, using his arrival and the lapsed concentration of Feyd to get his breath back. 

He felt his shoulder twitch as the sting grew a bit more in its intensity.

 **B** :The Baron sighed, then walked to the closest bench. He seated himself there, nearly taking up the whole thing. The crowd respectfully(Fearfully? The Baron couldn’t really tell.) parted in a way for him to see better. He pulled out a small projectile weapon and casually trained it on Jared. 

Here, as his nephew seemed to forget, was not the arena. There were no backups in case things went south. So, he would fill that role. If Jared were in a direct position to kill his nephew, he would shoot him. Fair? Maybe not. But the Baron didn’t care. Then afterwards, he would have a nice long ‘chat’ with Feyd on how not to be engaging in random fights anywhere, at least not until he was older and his skills were more developed.

He sighed again. He should have figured that if anyone were to try and attack Amelie, Feyd would defend. But then again, he didn’t think Jared would stand for that. He figured Jared would go for Amelie anyway and be victorious. He was surprised at himself for feeling only disappointment at this. A part of him still must think the two were rather sweet. ‘Young love’ and all that. When all was said and done, perhaps he would allow the two to have some more time together before leaving to Arrakis. The next heighliner for Dune leaves in a couple of months if he wasn’t mistaken. Perhaps that would be the one to take.

His nephew really proved his compassion for her by fighting Jared. He underestimated love. Not surprising given he has such of difficult time with the feeling. He can’t remember the last time he ever had a consenting partner who he genuinely cared for. If Amelie was truly worth risking his life for like this, he would allow her to stand. At least for a while longer.

 **A** :Amelie wanted to get out of the crowd. She then watched Feyd fall to the ground, she began pushing through the crowd, to get to him. Once successful, she reached the two, once again standing in the middle. Tears etched in her eyes, she spoke, “Damn it all, let the fighting end. I implore you, sir, go home and never return.” She protectively stood over Feyd, giving a small glare to the crowd and Jared. 

**J** :Jared was just about to move his arm. Raising his Ulak but the girl got in the way. "I know well if I turn around now I am a dead man. Either this pansy will attack me or someone else will go for me." He said to her. "Now move aside" he ordered. But not with volume. With a tone of voice which gave off a sense of command and hostility. But nowhere near to the certain extent as he did when conversing with the Harkonnen. 

**A** :Amelie didn’t budge, she narrowed her eyes. She noticed the crowd go utterly silent, she wasn’t moving. She glanced at Feyd-Rautha, then back at the crowd, and lastly Jared. She wasn’t going to be pushed around. 

**J** :"I've read up on the Fremen. Aren't you supposed to be an amazing fighter. Better than either of us?" Jared asked her. His own eyes narrowing. "I assume you have a weapon of your own?" 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha glared sharply at Jared, “How dare you,” then he looked to Amelie, “Don’t let him goad you into fighting. And don’t fight for me. If you want to fight for your own reasons then I can’t stop you, but please don’t do anything reckless for my sake.” 

**A** :Amelie was a skilled fighter, but never cared for it. She became a diplomat for that reason, as well as other reasons. She glanced at Feyd, nodding slightly. She then walked over to the Harkonnen. She rested a forehead on his temple. 

**J** :The pain increased a bit. The pain traveled down his arm. Which was bad. Considering it was his right arm. This could be bad. He either needed to get away, find a hypothetical doctor or win this fight quickly. 

**F** :He inadvertently let out a long exhale through his nose, blowing air onto Amelie’s face. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Then he continued speaking, low, only for her to hear, “I don’t want to back out and disappoint the crowd, but I also don’t want to upset you. You should know about me that I do this all the time. Fighting that is. It’s a family tradition. And not to mention that combat is power in this universe. There is much respect in fighting. And I need to be respected, especially after what I heard him say, it sounds like I can use all the respect I can get.” He pulled back, pointed subtly to the Baron, “And look, he’s got a projectile weapon fixed on him in case things go south.” 

He was actually quite irritated about that. He didn’t need him acting a safety net, but in this case it was something he could point out to her so she’d feel better. No harm done he supposed.

“I’ll be fine,” he told her.

 **A** :Amelie glanced at Jared, then back at Feyd-Rautha. She sighed, “He’s already badly injured.” She spoke to him and only him. She then spoke, “I respect you Feyd, as much as I love you.” She then sauntered back into the crowd. She stood by herself, looking solemn. 

**J** :"Finally..." Jared whispered to himself. As he locked eyes with Feyd. In the little intermission, he had looked around for a possible exit. Seeing one at the rear to him. the thick of the crowd would allow him to get out easily. 

**R/P** :Rabban had been getting bored and some of the crowd had even left. 

“I’m glad I don’t care so much about ‘feelings,’” Piter said to him.

“True. I’d have pushed that little girl out of the way as soon as she intervened,” Rabban replied.

“We are free in a way,” Piter said, “Free but perhaps bound to sorrow by inevitable loneliness.”

Rabban looked over at him and didn’t say anything. He didn’t care for poetic musings. And he didn’t care to think of Piter as a real person who experiences loneliness. He looked back towards the scene, waiting for something to happen.

 **B** :The Baron huffed, annoyed. Weapon still locked onto Jared. The crowd was in the way at times and he had never done this before. He hoped he would know how to foresee eminent danger to his nephew. He glanced over at his Mentat and saw he too was trained on him. Piter would help too if needed. At least, he thought so. Piter could be full of surprises sometimes. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha glared back at Jared. “Ready to resume?” He said, assuming an offensive stance. 

**J** :Jared nodded. Standing straight and brought his blade up to his face in a fencers salute. Bringing it back down into a ready position, still standing straight. "Then come." 

**F** :He stepped forward, looking at Jared’s right arm. He knew he would be defending that side extra carefully. He wouldn’t be able to get close very easily. Should he take a risk and attempt throwing one of his blades? Or should he use this to his advantage and go in for the left side? He decided on the latter, coming in and swiping at his left knife hand. 

**J** :Jared swung his body to the side. His lankiness proving to be helpful in this situation. The blade did scrape his shirt however. But thankfully not touching skin. Jared then replied with a large step forward. A jab with his left hand a quick swipe with his blade's curved end. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha hissed as the blade connected with his arm. He pulled back before it did any permanent damage, but he knew there would be a scar there if he didn’t have the money to heal it properly. He looked down, trying to wipe some of the blood on his leotard and noticed Jared’s jacket that he disposed of on the floor. He rushed up to it, scooping the thing into his hands, making the bold move to throw it over Jared’s face. He prayed silently to whatever may be listening and threw a knife at the cloaked Jared. He couldn’t quite tell where to aim as Jared was obscured, so he hoped it would land somewhere damaging. 

**J** :It indeed landed. In the left forearm of Jared. The pain in his right arm shifted. Replaced by the sharp and sting of the left. While he was still covered by his cloak. He bit into it. The knife still embedded in his arm. Reaching his other arm up to hesitantly grab a hold of the knife in order to pull it out. 

How much had he changed in but a day. It honestly scared him. Yesterday he was a guard with nothing but carefree mind and a good arm. But now he was ragged, bloody and mind drained of rationality.

But all of this considered. His heart began to beat with an intensity. Pulling out the blade from his arm with a fierce growl. He realized deep down there was an odd feeling. He was enjoying this.

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha was pleased with himself and turned to smile at his brother. After all, he was still just a child. A child who had just thrown a knife into the arm of another human being, granted, but a child nonetheless. And a desire to please is something that every child has an abundance of. 

His smile dissolved though when he realized that he would have to fight with one blade less. He wasn’t very accustomed to single blade combat yet. It was still something he had to work on with his trainers every other day. He scolded himself. For someone so skilled at pyramid chess, he should’ve thought ahead better.

He shifted his remaining blade from his left hand and gripped it with his right. As he gripped, more blood split out his arm. He needed to end this soon or else...

 **J** :Opening his mouth and moving his head to the side for the thing to drop to the floor. Jared then took the weapon in his hand and inspected it. Reversing the grip and standing ready. This form. Knife and his Ulak, his magnum opus. Despite the injury. Work through the pain as he was always told by Urban. 

**F** :He saw how Jared still stood tall and his heart began to really pound. Why was he still fighting? 

He darted forward, making to swing at his left arm again, but instead he switched knife hands and went for his right arm.

 **J** :Clashing with his left hand blade and parrying off him. He hooked the knife with his Ulak. Pulling it aside and leaving Feyd open for an attack. 

But yes, why was Jared fighting anymore?

 **B** : _He’s really taking a long time,_ the Baron thought, _These Atreides soldiers are nothing to laugh at._

His wrist began to ache from holding his weapon, and he cursed silently. More so at Jared than his wrist.

He decided that if they continued like this, he would just shoot Jared. Feyd shouldn’t be fighting this hard. Especially at his age and level of training.

 **A** :Amelie was resisting intervening again. She watched them go at it, waiting for either one to fall injured. All she could think of was which one she was going to carry away. She sighed shakily, continuing to watch nervously. 

**J** :Feyd was open. This was the time. The corporal then threw an easily counter-able thrust with the left hand blade. As Feyd reacted and moved back. Unlocking his blade from Jared's Ulak. Jared then brought it up for a hook. And swung... 

He immediately felt the seething pain as his shoulder wound tore open. His hand opened and the Ulak flung from his grip and narrowly missed a person in the crowd.

The back of his white shirt was now almost entirely red. And he collapsed to his knees growling in agony. Clutching his shoulder. "Mother...fucker!" He yelled.

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha stepped back and gave him some space, but pointed his remaining knife at him still. He looked at the crowd wondering if they would want him to try and finish things or if they would prefer him to yield. The crowd seemed hungry for more blood. 

He was hesitant though. Jared had fought well. And he had went through so much trouble to get here. He couldn’t decide if it was stupid or admirable.

He contemplated.

 **J** :Jared looked up to the Harkonnen. A snarl upon his face. Eyes filled with pain and anger. 

"Come on....do it. I'm dead either way" he hissed.

 **F** :Suddenly the scene of Logan’s blood coating him flashed in his mind. Not only was this slightly disturbing, but it also reminded him the reason for Jared’s anger. He felt a pang of shock down his spine as he realized he understood him. He had attacked Logan because Logan had attacked Amelie, and Jared had attacked him for attacking Logan. 

The two events were almost exact parallels. Just a person trying to achieve a sense of justice for the sake of a loved one.

He dropped the knife. It clanged against the floor, echoing in the large room. He stared at Jared.

 **A** :Amelie had her head in her hands, soon looking up before seeing Feyd-Rautha standing there and Jared on the ground. She noticed the crowd had gone completely silent. She then intervened, slowly stepping through the crowd. 

Once reaching Feyd, she hugged him from behind. She glanced at the knife, “Come on, it’s over.” She whispered drained.

 **F** :“I need to make sure he gets off of here,” he whispered back, still staring at Jared. 

After a moment he turned to the guards from earlier, beckoning them over. He walked towards Jared as they followed.

 **B** :The Baron stared at the scene in anger. This was embarrassing. And Feyd has the power to not only embarrass himself but to shame all Harkonnens. 

Everyone knows you can’t go against a Harkonnen. Why? Because the Baron made sure that he never showed mercy. Ever. Anything less would be a weakness to be exploited.

But now people may start to think they can get away with things. It would be different if there weren’t such a large crowd here, but there was.

The Baron had to do something about this. As his nephew approached the wounded Jared, he fired a blast from his weapon that had been trained on Jared all this time.

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha howled, collapsing on the ground, intense pain zinging up his leg. He stared at his leg in disbelief as the skin turned a sickly pink. ‘A blaster?!’ 

**B** :The Baron went cold and then hot and then cold again. The crowd was now staring at him. He had missed. Badly. 

**J** :Jared's eyes shot open as he looked up to the Baron too. He was shot but the foolishness of this Harkonnen took it for him. Even so. He wasn't out of the clear. Even if he wasn't hit by the blaster. He'd still be killed by blade. He was sure by now the man he killed would have been discovered by now. Stumbling to his feet and going to retrieve his Ulak with his left hand. He sheathed it and grabbed his tunic throwing it over his shoulder and hissing as he pressed it against the wound to apply pressure upon it. "You bloody fool. You should have just let me take it" he said to himself. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha glared at his uncle then stopped himself shortly after, not wanting to get in any trouble. 

The Baron was sweating nervously, disassociating from the situation. Piter came to him, and seemed to be trying to get him standing, most likely to then remove him from the situation, but the Baron didn’t move from his stupor.

Feyd-Rautha put a hand to his forehead in exasperation. What a day. Or night? He had honestly lost track, being in a spaceship and taking energy capsules. It really throws one’s internal clock off. He glanced at his leg. The blast didn’t hit him straight on, it must have just grazed him, but his leg absorbed much of it nonetheless. He sort of felt like crying. He was bleeding in several places now and his whole body ached. He was tired, had a headache, felt nauseated, dizzy, and tired. He was thoroughly over this whole situation.

He looked up at Jared, “I’m done,” was all he said to him, then he turned to the crowd, “Leave! All of you! It’s over. It’s done, go back to whatever you were doing!”


	13. Futurebound

**J** :"Done....You're fucking DONE?!" the sheer rage and confusion in Jared's voice boomed throughout. Feyd had pushed most if not all the buttons. By pushed...he kicked them in with steel capped boots. 

A small chuckle erupted from the soldier. The corners of his lips curling upwards as the chuckle grew into a loud laugh. Before into a snarl. Jared's hair flung free from its hair band.

Jared then threw a large kick to Feyd. "Done...the only way you are bloody done is when either me or you are DEAD!" He spat.

 **A** :Amelie had held back a loud scream, she walked over to Feyd tears in her eyes. She glanced at Jared, getting knocked in the face by his kick. She sat there almost covering Feyd, she was trembling. She glanced away hiding her tears, as they began to fall. She kept a grip on Feyd-Rautha, almost to stop him from going after Jared, but mostly for comfort. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha held onto Amelie almost as fiercely as she was to him. He looked up at the crowd that was slowly dispersing, thanks to Rabban leading people away. 

His brother was kind sometimes, he thought, then corrected himself to think that he was useful sometimes rather than kind. ‘Kind’ and ‘Rabban’ were words that should be far away from each other.

Currently he was beginning to anger again. He wanted to scream at Jared for having just kicked Amelie in the face. But his feelings felt a bit distant and unreachable, like he had taken too much xanax. Somehow this had all drained him so very much.

He stood up, shakily and grabbed Amelie’s arm, tugging her away as he proceeded to simply walk away from the situation, like nothing had even happened here, wondering what his foe might do or say but knowing he would probably ignore it.

 **J** :Watching all this unfurl. Jared's now bloodshot eyes narrowed as he gripped the handle of this ulak so tight it begun to hurt his hand. Teeth clenched which let out hissed breath. Drops of phlegm spraying everywhere as his vision was slowly beginning to be clouded with a red mist. He didn't care that he had struck a woman, he didn't care about anyone watching. Just wanting the blood. 

As soon as he saw the back of the Harkonnen. One of his eyes begun to involuntarily twitch. His anger had overtaken him. Drowning out his humanity.

He took a single step forward and as he got his arm halfway up. His hands gave way. Ulak dropping to the floor as he felt warm blood seeping from his wound. But before he could take another step forward. He suddenly stopped.

"Don't move...there is no need to let yourself go~" a voice traveled down his ears and his mind became calmer. Like a wave of niceness to travel over his mind. Like he didn't want to fight. Like he just wanted to sleep...

And like that Jared folded. Collapsing in a heap due to the blood loss.

Knelt beside him was a woman with long curly black hair which sprawled all the way down to the small of her back. Her face caked in heavy doses of makeup which brightened her skin to a very pale tone. Her lips were a bright pinkish red and her long eyelashes fluttered as she looked down to soldier beneath her. Her deep chocolate brown eyes. Beamed with youth and beauty. Though her expression was that of disappointment. But in a sort of motherly. 'I know you mess up. Everyone does' sort of way.

 **A** :Amelie looked back, she watched the woman approach Jared. Only to look back at Feyd-Rautha. She was trying to interpret his emotions. This was proved fruitless. She only sighed, “Feyd?” She questioned. It sounded like she was a mixture of strained and afraid. 

She wanted to pull back, not enjoying the silence. Especially after what just happened. She hesitated before saying his name again, “Feyd?” Her scared tone still there. “Please talk to me.” She wasn’t sure what else to say.

 **F** :He moved his head mechanically to look at her, voice monotone, “I’m getting us out of here.” He looked back at Jared and the new person. “Someone will take care of them, it’s not our problem anymore.” He led her over in the direction of the med bay, “Let’s get patched up and then sleep for days.” 

**A** :Amelie nodded, “Okay.” She said holding back more tears. Once at the med bay, she sat next to Feyd. Once called, she walked in. Her face was bruised, but nothing to much. She let Feyd-Rautha lay his head in her lap, as they examined his leg. 

**F** :Now that he was out of public eye, he started to let himself feel. He thought about what Jared had said and about how badly his body hurt and how Amelie was a Fremen and he was noble born and, on and on his mind raced with the recent negativity. He started to cry. Just soft muffled sounds into her lap, but he couldn’t hide it. His shoulders shook and his breath was uneven. There was no mistaking that he was weeping. 

**P** :Piter had just about had enough of the Baron. He snapped his fingers in front of his face and poked his cheeks with a pointed nail until finally the Baron snapped out of it and focused on what was around him. He saw Jared but no Feyd and started to panic. 

“Relax, he’s at the medical station,” Piter said.

The Baron registered the words and then noticed the woman with Jared, then cast a questioning glance to Piter who only shrugged.

 **J** :The woman then tore off a sleeve of Jared's white shirt. Using it as a bandage. Although it immediately turned red due to how much blood was oozing out. Feyd had likely punctured a vein or two. This woman then grunted as she pulled the sleeve tight after tying it over the wound. "You poor thing..." Jared had been moved to a wall to be sat up against it. 

This woman then met the gaze of the Baron and gave him a smile. A very cute smile. Although given the surroundings the tone of the smile could be seen as threatening.

 **A** :Amelie sighed, she cradled him in her arms. She rubbed his back. She kissed his temple, tears forming in her eyes. She sighed again shakily, tears starting to fall down. It was painful emotionally and physically. 

**F** :At first he had started to cry harder, as she held him. Something about confiding in someone made him more emotional. But then he subsided, much to the nurses’ pleasure as they were finding it difficult to try and examine him whilst he shook. 

**A** :Amelie was barely keeping it together. She sat there, gripping onto him. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Letting him wrap his arms around her if need be. 

**F** :One nurse started applying an ointment onto his leg while another went and gathered the materials to restitch his wound from earlier along with his new cuts. 

Feyd-Rautha suddenly shot up in a panic, “I’m not going to have any scarring will I??”

“Not if you hold still,” replied the nurse, then added, “This isn’t some battle-field, patch up, we know what we are doing.”

He visibly relaxed. After all, in Harkonnen culture, scars weren’t seen as battle stories, but as imperfections; something a na-Baron should have none of.

 **P/B** :The Baron squinted at the woman. “She seems to be with him,” Piter said. 

“Obviously,” replied the Baron. He looked around until he saw Rabban, then gave him a hand motion that signaled that he wanted him to kill them.

Rabban wanted to do as he was instructed and marched himself over to the pair, with two of the heighliner guards following, each with weapons drawn.

 **J** :The black haired woman looked up with the same smile to Rabban. "What can I do for you fine gentleman?" She asked him. Her tone rather happy despite this situation. 

**A** :Amelie thought about the woman approaching Jared when she left. She wondered what they would do to both of them if the Baron found him. The pit of her stomach dropped. She gripped tighter onto Feyd. 

**R** :Rabban had only seen terror or defiance in the face of the people he approached. The smile threw him off quite a lot. 

“You’re trespassing on this ship," he said, "so-"

“-so it’s the temporary jail for you two until we have further instruction.” Cut off one of the guards.

Rabban glared at the guard, “Don’t you know who I am?”

The guard didn’t seem to care, and started arguing with Rabban about what to do with Jared and this new woman.

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha pouted as the nurse started stitching his wounds. He felt sweaty and gross too and started worrying if Amelie minded. He sighed, feeling at least a bit refreshed from having a good cry. 

**J** :"Come now boys...no need to *Fight*" her voice seemed off. Travelling down their earlobes like normal but messing with their heads in odd ways "You there stallion..." she looked to Rabban. "Is a Harkonnen going to be talked down to by these reprobates?" The smile stretching as her eyes narrowed. 

As Rabban looked at the woman. One of the guards discreetly went for their weapon. Eyes dead set on the Harkonnen before him.

 **A** :Amelie didn’t mind she loosened her grip on him. She watched the nurse. Trying to focus away from the bad feeling in her stomach. 

**R** :Rabban decided he would not, in fact, let himself be talked down to. Or was it a real decision? He felt like something was compelling him to train his weapon onto a guard, but he didn’t know what, nor did he care at the moment. 

He fired his weapon at one guard and then turn to fire at the other.

Their weapons each fired at the same time, creating a miniature explosion that flung the two backwards. Rabban came back at the guard, unfazed due to his heavy armor, the guard though wasn’t as armed and remained on the ground. Rabban took a blade out from his belt and with it, slit the throat of the defenseless guard.

 **F** :After the stitching was finished the nurses wrapped the affected area in medical gauze. 

“Now don’t reopen these again or you _will_ have scarring,” a nurse reprimanded him. “Take it easy. Drink lots of fluids. And no fighting.”

“Thank you,” Feyd-Rautha said, “I appreciate all this.” He turned to Amelie, “I want to go lay down in my room, but before I do that I want to go see the status of all this chaos..”

 **J** :In all this chaos. Jared and this mysterious woman had vanished. Quite a way away in fact. 

Dragging the unconscious soldier to the nearest ship bay. Jared's eyes begun to flutter and open everything was blurry however. "Wha...what happened?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"You almost got yourself killed you fool,” the woman responded and halted as she sat him down near a wall. Where a first aid kit was present. Breaking the glass with a well placed elbow. She took it from its holdings and pressed the lock twice to open it. Inside was all she needed. "Jared right?" She asked, looking up from the box. He nodded weakly in reply. "Take off your shirt."

A chuckle came from Jared "you gonna take me out to dinner first?" He jested.

The woman pursed her lips and reached to her belt. Pulling out a thin needle like blade. "We're doing it in reverse this time."

 **R/B** :Rabban was panting loud and heavy. When he finally got himself up off the guard’s body he realized what he had done and he realized that he pair had snuck away.

His body ran cold. And he was scared to report back to his uncle. But he knew his uncle didn’t like to be kept waiting and figured the sooner the better, so he started to walk back, coughing away the smoke from the explosion.

The Baron saw his nephew’s guilty and nervous expression as he approached and immediately knew what that meant.

“They got away??!” The Baron demanded.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Rabban mumbled under his breath.

The Baron took a long inhale through his nose and slowed his voice to a crawl, “And how might this not be your fault?”

“She tricked me!” Rabban blurted, “That woman! She was a witch and she did something to me! She made me attack the guards and then they got away to who knows where!”

“You _fought_ the _guards_!?”

“She made me, my Lord..”

The Baron was about to smack his eldest nephew in the face, but caught himself. He suddenly remembered a time where a similar thing had happened to him. All at the hands of a Bene Gesserit. He knew they had tricks of some kind hidden away and decided to believe his nephew. All he said was, “We’re going to have to pay for the lives of those guards.”

 **A** :Amelie nodded, taking him to the now clear of people hallway. She noticed Jared and the woman were gone leaving only Rabban and The Baron. She stopped sort of suddenly, she then noticed the Baron staring at them. She was afraid to move or speak. In fear that she’d get into another argument with him. 

**J** :Jared now shirtless surveyed the woman with his blury eyesight. He was bent forward as she quickly cleaned the wound. 

"Aaalright~ we are all clean." She said as she took a small bottle with a barrel on it. "Say aah"

Jared opened his mouth about to say aah when a piece of his shirt. A clean part. Inturrupted him. "You can call me whatever you want afterwards" she clicked the button on the bottle and a small flame came out.

Jared's eyes widened. He knew that sound. The familiar hiss of a medical cauterizer.

 **F** :The Baron motioned his youngest nephew over and gave his shoulder a squeeze when he approached. A nonverbal apology for his condition. Then he turned to Amelie. Glared at her for a moment then pulled Feyd-Rautha in closer to him, as if to say “you’ve been over stepping your boundaries with him.” 

“Piter,” the Baron said, handing him his weapon, “Go see if you can find them before it’s too late.”

Piter took the projectile them walked down one of the many corridors in the large room, hoping they had chosen it.

 **A** :Amelie sighed, looking away. She couldn’t look at him, knowing he’d blame her for this. She shook her head, before walking away. She could hear Feyd call after, she stopped. She scoffed, at the thought of her fighting the Baron for Feyd-Rautha’s affection. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha gently released himself from the Baron’s hold, and walked over to Amelie, grabbing her hand. “Don’t let him scare you,” he said softly, “He wouldn’t do anything to you, he knows I care for you.” Then he froze, remembering what Jared had said. That the Baron had put Jared up to fighting Amelie. But that could have been a lie... right? His stomach dipped and twisted. Maybe it was truth. He set the thought aside for a later time. 

**A** :Amelie sighed, kissing his lips. She sighed, soon pulling away. Her forehead rested on his, “I wish these things never happen, but they always seem to.” She said shakily. Amelie took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. 

**J** :The sound of hissing was drowned out by a muffled scream. As the wound on Jared's back would burn and seal. The smell of the burning flesh would carry down the hall for a fair while. Even worse than the smell of blood that followed them. 

The scream then wavered and mellowed out as Jared's head lolled forward and his eyes begun to close.

The woman noticed this and as soon as she finished. She leaned into. Her lips near his ear and blew briefly and sharply. In which he jumped up fully awake with a gasp.

He groaned as he looked up to see the woman grinning smugly to herself.

"Alright we've got to go." She said, helping the injured solider up. Jared got his arm out the improvised sling and sighed. Looking at his now bare chest. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"The name’s-"

"Stop right there Atreides scum!" The hollering of a Harkonnen soldier at the end of the corridor interrupted.

"One second..."

The woman turned picking up the medical box. The man drew a large bowie knife and charged. A roar of fury was cut short as a flying medical box smashed into his face. The sheer force that the woman had thrown it, along with the surgical precision. Shattered his nose completely. He fell backwards and slid along the floor as the momentum carried him. Just before the woman's feet. Her face became cold and near emotionless as she drew her needle knife. Straddling the man and sliding it into his neck. Causing him to let out a gargling moan as she drew it back.

Jared watched all this happen with a look of surprise on his face. "Good lord" he whispered.

 **F** :Feyd-Rautha sighed with her in agreement. 

Piter heard a ruckus somewhere nearby and calculated where it was in approximation to himself. If it weren’t for the walls around him, it would be right around the corner, but he didn’t know the layout of the ship well enough to know which corridor to take. He guessed and went right, following the path and listening for any other clues.

 **A** :Amelie soon began to ramble, “I don’t think you’re Uncle likes me, I don’t know if I have the strength to compete with him over you. I can’t keep going in this circle of negativity, Feyd, I just can’t.” She had moved her hands to his cheeks, as if unknowingly getting him to focus on her. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha made an ugly noise from his throat in frustration. He hated that his Uncle always ruined things. “I’m so sorry about him,” he said. The thought about Jared resurfaced and his heart told him that indeed the Baron must have put him up to all this. 

“But I can’t say I can fully protect you from him either.” He placed his hands on top of hers, pinching his eyes shut. “If you wanted to leave me and never come back again, I wouldn’t blame you.”

 **A** :Amelie wasn’t going to leave him, but was afraid to stand up to the Baron. Knowing how last time went. She kissed his forehead, “Come on, let’s go sleep for days.” She said. She took him up to his room. 

**J** :A pilot laid unconscious. Jared was sat in the seat. The poor man was slowly drifting into bouts of unconsciousness. 

"What's...what's your name?" He asked, shifting his eyes to her. 

"Marashia bran Al'ahad" she replied as she started up the ship.

The thing begun to take off.

Jared sat dumbfounded. Till he broke the silence with a chuckle. "That's way too long..." He replied as the ship left. Just as Harkonnen troops came into the bay.

Marashia grinned as the ship exited the liner and went down to the planet. Back to Caladan.

Finally they made it and landed just outside the city walls. As they left down the ramp they were immediately greeted with a group of armed soldiers. Guns drawn. Standing in front was Urban. The Bald man's face visibly dropped as he approached. Marashia was carrying the injured Jared down the ramp and urban took over. "Son..." Urban begun to say, "there are a few people that want a word with you" he stated. "But I think the first is most crucial."

Ten minutes pass and the sergeant took Jared and Marashia to the Fugo home. Where Adolf stood. His face so very worried and still full of anger. Gripping his cane so tight his hands were shaking.

Urban stayed in the car as son approached father.

"F...father I..." Jared was silenced when he received a backhand strike to the cheek. "You're an utter bloody fool!" His father yelled "You left your post and defied orders by breaking out of the hospital. For what!?"

Jared didn't reply. Adolf became somber, his voice lowering as he looked up to his son. "I was worried. I lost your mother and your brother...I couldn't have bared to lose you" tears welled up in the old lieutenant's eyes.

"Get yourself cleaned up...I received words that the Duke would like a word..." with his normal voice returning. Jared was helped inside by Marashia.

Urban approached his old friend. "Urban...we've known each other for 30 years...what will happen to him. Please be honest."

"My friend...I've not a clue."

 **P** :Piter heard the ship’s departure and knew he was too late. He sighed, knowing this was all over.

When Piter returned, the Baron said nothing. Their many years spent together gave them a deep understanding of how the other thought, so that verbal communication was not often necessary.

The Baron slunk back in his chair. “So that’s that, then,” he said, more to himself than to anyone else, “that’s that.”

 **J** :An hour passed. Jared had eaten, better treated and showered from the blood staining his body. After fresh bandages and a clean uniform was put on. He limped down into the family kitchen. Where Marashia stood. Seemingly waiting for him. A worried look on her face. 

"I don't know why I helped you, you know" she said as he went to sit on a chair. "I just felt I had to." She added. 

"I see" Jared responded as he took a sip of water. "I'm glad your real. Not a dream..."

Marashia looked to him and smiled. "Good" then planted a small tender kiss upon his cheek. "Come on...let's get you up and ready for the Duke." Jared nodded. His cheeks brightened slightly.

A good twenty minutes pass as they are in the castle. The two door guards give Jared a glance of unease as he passes.

They wait where Urban stood. Soldiers in all rank and file. The doors opened as the Duke, Lady Jessica, and a young Paul exit. Jared's eyes did not look at any of them. Just forward. He tried his best to stand straight but the pain of his wounds caused him to hunch slightly.

The sound of the boots of all the soldiers marching together was deafening as they saluted their liege.

"Corporal Fugo..." The Duke said he approached a mere meter away from the young soldier. "Can you explain what the hell you were thinking?" The Duke’s tone was cold and sharp. Hitting the poor lad in the heart.

It took a while to react. But Jared responded with a loud and monotone "I Broke orders in order to avenge my friend, sir!"

Urban shook his head. The Duke responded almost instantly. "Do you know how many friends these soldiers have lost?" This time the tone was quiet and somber.

Jared shook his head. His voice cracking up "N...no sir."

"Everyone has lost someone. Yes we want revenge on the men who killed them but we don't go AWOL and put out fellow soldiers at risk."

Jared teared up at this point. The guilt overwhelming him.

"What happened up there?" He asked. Jared took a deep breath and explained all that happened in a brief sentence.

"I killed Harkonnens and came face to face with the Baron himself sir!" Leto looked rather surprised. And rubbed his chin. Debating on something.

"You will report to me later...I should have you executed...but because of what your superb track record up until this point and my respect for your father. You will be sentence to 20 public lashings" Urban turned away and sighed as he ordered the men away. Marashia stood by the sidelines.

10 minutes passed and Jared was on his knees and shirtless. Held by two soldiers with rope around either wrist. "Corporal! Do you accept this punishment!?" Urban shouted. Though his eyes were remorseful "Sir yes sir! Or my life be taken!" The sergeant then came close and put a piece of wood in his mouth. "I'm sorry son."

Surrounding the display was Jared's entire company and the royals.

CRACK!!

Jared was struck across the back and his muffled screams filled the courtyard.

Again and again until all 20 were complete. His skin peeled away from the whip slashes. Bleeding from them. His eyes were still open glaring at Marashia, who had hid her eyes.

The ropes were released and his collapsed. To be dragged away to the infirmary.

He woke up almost a day later. With Marashia asleep beside his bed. He smiled and sat up. He had been mostly healed of 70% of his wounds and he cambered out the bed with relative ease. "Well...my dream lady....I'll be right back the Duke awaits."

As he got dressed and drank from a glass of water he looked at the drink as if he hadn't seen it a while.

As he walked out the room. He recalled the dream he had...of blood and of the sand...

 **A** :Amelie had been fighting sleep for five minutes straight, but after those five minutes, she let it overcome her. She then began to dream. Of two girls born of her and Feyd, one strong willed and devoted to her family. The other a mute, timid child, but with a brave heart. Both would overcome so much together. She smiled softly in her sleep, curling closer to Feyd-Rautha. The dream’s sweet deposition turned sour. The sight of two hands trying to grab each other and failing. The blood that ensued after it, the strong willed girl’s desperate search. Then it drew a blank, leaving a question for both of the sisters’ fates. 

**F** :Feyd-Rautha had drifted into a peaceful slumber, despite Amelie stirring. He dreamt of a face he’d ever only seen in pictures. It was Paul’s. His sweet face was smiling at him, and he felt laugher bubbling up his chest. Soon, laughing became choking. Sand filled his mouth and he stared up at Paul’s face, older and harsh, eyes that reminded him of a wicked Amelie. Then the face returned back to its original sweetness, Paul laughing now himself. 

Feyd-Rautha eyes slid open in the dark, he suddenly felt as if an invisible rope had latched itself onto him, the other end going out to Paul Atreides. ‘It’s because one day we’ll become Cher Cousins,’ he thought and smiled to himself, ‘It must mean that I will take the Barony.’ He settled into Amelie’s side, ‘So now we have nothing to fear, for no matter where we go or what we do, it shan’t jeopardize my true path.’ He relaxed into Amelie, feeling the most at ease with her that he had ever been. He did not know what the future had in store for them, but he awaited, as one only could. He was futurebound.


End file.
